Super Smash Bros: Team Delta
by SpiritChannelerJosh
Summary: As Master Hand is preparing the fifth tournament, an evil organization known as Team Delta appeared out of nowhere and has obtain the Dark Synergy Stone. Ash and his friends Teams up with the Super Smash Bros along with the mysterious two trainers, Josh and Kiara, to take down this organization. Will they be able to bring down Team Delta before it's too late?
1. The Conflict

_I've decided to reboot my main story since I started working on The Smash World Tournament four years ago. My OC's are the same as always, even their_ _Pokémon. These_ _Pokémon are based off from the main core series. Since Super Smash Bros Ultimate is coming out this year, I thought it would be a good idea to do a Super Smash Bros and_ Pokémon crossover that happens before the fifth tournament. If you want to see the Mii Fighters in this story, send me a PM.

* * *

Chapter 1 The Conflict

An alarm has been set off as a man was looking out through a window. The man was wearing a white business suit. He has long red hair and blue eyes. His Pokémon, Hydreigon, growled in anger.

"Blaze, sir, are you there?!"

Blaze sighed in annoyance as he walks over to his desk. Flicking a switch, several cameras appeared on his desk. There was nothing but static on the screens except for one. The screen showed his men stumbling as a several small blue balls were shot out through the smoke. Blaze grunted in annoyance as he his men fell onto the floor. A powerful FlameThrower came from the smoke destroying the camera. Before the camera was destroyed, Blaze notice the silhouette of the Volcano Pokémon, Typhlosion.

"What is going on there?!" Blaze barked.

Then a voice spoke over from the screen on the top right.

"Sir, we're being attacked!" a voice cried out.

"By who?" he sneered. Blaze looks at the center of the screen as there was more smoke. Two figures were walking through the smoke. "So it's those two again." Blaze said.

"Sir." a female voice spoke besides him. A young woman with short orange spiky hair with hazel eyes was standing next to him. She was also wearing blue business suit. "We must evacuate immediately." she said.

"Very well." Blaze said, activating a switch.

"The helicopter is waiting for us right now." the woman said.

"Let's get out of here, Emma." Blaze said before he returning Hydreigon back to its Pokéball.

* * *

Blaze and Emma ran out of the building. Blaze activated a switch on the wall as the entire deck became a landing pad for the helicopter to land.

"Dave, how many men have we lost?" Emma asked taking her seat.

"We lost a few grunts, but the others has escaped." Dave answered.

Emma notices Blaze standing right outside the helicopter with his back turned. The wall exploded and Blaze sent out his Pangoro to block the flying debris.

A male teenager walks out of the hole with his Typhlosion, Empoleon and Lucario. The teen has black dragon hair and black eyes. He was wearing a blue tank top and black jeans with black sneakers.

"Josh Kuno." Blaze smirked.

"Blaze." Josh growled. "We meet again, the leader of Team Atom. You're not getting away."

"Oh really?" Blaze growled.

"The police captured a few of your grunts and they're on their way up here to arrest you." Josh said.

"I don't think so." Blaze said. He threw a Pokéball high in the air as the sphere open, releasing a white light where his Hydreigon appeared. He quickly ordered Hyrdreigon to use Dragon Pulse. Empoleon stood in front of trainer releases a powerful Hyrdo Pump. It causes the jet of water and the colored pulse to explode on impact. Lucario ran past her towards Hydreigon and fires a fully charged Aura Sphere. Hydreigon was sent flying and landed in front of Blaze but quickly got back up.

"Gothitelle, Psychic!" Blaze commanded, throwing a Pokéball in the air and his Gothitelle appeared. Her eyes began to glow blue and Lucario's body was outlined in blue. She sent Lucario flying towards Empoleon but Lucario quickly fired an Aura Sphere to Gothitelle to break free.

Before Lucario can attack, Blaze already went inside the helicopter with his Pokémon floating beside it.

"We'll meet again!" Blaze cackled. "Ha ha ha!" The door closed in front of him and the helicopter flew off into the night.

Josh stood there, growling as he continues to look at the night sky. Officer Jenny walks up behind him.

"What happen?" Officer Jenny asked.

Josh turns his head to look at her. "The leader of Team Atom manage to escape." he reported.

"It can't be helped." Jenny said. "But thanks to you, we've arrested some of Team Atom's grunts."

"That's good to hear." Josh said. He puts two fingers up to his left ear. "Kiara, are you there?"

 _"Yes, I'm still here."_ a voice spoke. _"Have you captured Blaze?"_

"No." Josh said. "I just told Officer Jenny."

 _"Alright. I'll meet you outside in a few minutes."_

* * *

A young teenage girl smiled where she sees Josh exiting the building walking towards her. Her purple hair flew against the breeze of the wind as her purple eyes sparkled. She was wearing red t-shirt, blue short jeans and violet sneakers. Kiara hugs her friend.

"Glad to see you're alright." Kiara smiled.

"Heh." Josh chuckled.

Typhlosion and Empoleon stood by Josh's side as Lucario leans against a tree in comfort. Kiara's Pokémon, Gallade, Salamence and Staraptor smiled when their trainer hugs him.

"So, where to now?" Kiara asked.

"We are being expected by the President, Charles Goodshow, back in Kanto at the Indigo League." Josh said. "I'm sure he wants to hear our report."

Kiara nodded her head in agreement. "But..." Kiara lowers her voice. "How long do you think we'll keep this up?"

"As long as it takes." Josh said with a serious look. "The time will come when we start answering questions. We can't say anything about it."

"I understand." Kiara said.

"Good." Josh nodded his head. "Now, let's head to Kanto."

* * *

A raven hair boy was outside on the beach with his Pikachu. It's a beautiful day in Alola.

"Hey Ash." a dark teen boy greeted Ash, coming up to him.

"Hey Kiawe." Ash smiled.

"Pika!" Pikachu greeted.

"Everyone's waiting at the beach." Kiawe said.

"Let's go!" Ash cheered. He and Pikachu ran past Kiawe down the steps and went on the beach with their friends waiting.

A girl with long green hair with a pink flower was wearing a gray tank top, gray shorts and green shoes. Mallow can see Ash, Pikachu and Kiawe running towards them from the professor's house.

A chubby short boy was wearing a white shirt, gray pants and green shoes. He has orange hair and black eyes.

A girl with blue hair and blue eyes was wearing a white tank top, long blue pants and blue sandals.

A girl with her long blonde hair in a pony tail with blue eyes was wearing a white clothes with a pink backpack.

"Alola." Ash greeted them.

"Alola." Mallow greeted them.

Before Lillie can say anything, a blue portal appeared behind them several feet. Mallow and her friends turns around.

"It's a portal." Lille said.

"Do you think another Ultra Beast is going to come out?" Kiawe wondered.

Then two princesses steps out of the portal. The first princess has long golden hair with a golden crown on her head. She was wearing a pink dress and the color of her eyes are blue. The second princess has long brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a white and purple dress. Her ears are pointy.

"Hello there." the first princess smiled at them.

Pikachu ran up to the two princesses and smiled. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu smiled.

"It's good to see you, Pikachu." the first princesses knelt down and pets Pikachu's head.

"Who are you?" Ash asked, staring at the two princesses.

"This is Princess Peach." the second princess spoke. "And I am Princess Zelda."

"Nice to meet you." Ash said.

"Are you Pikachu's trainer?" Zelda asked.

"Yes." Ash said. "I'm Ash Ketchum. How do you know about Pikachu?"

"We know about your Pikachu in the past Super Smash Bros Tournaments." Zelda answered.

""Super Smash Bros Tournaments"?" Ash repeated. He never heard of a tournament like that.

"That is correct." Zelda nodded her head, looking at the raven-hair teen. "But we need all of you to come with us."

"How come?" Mallow asked.

"Master Hand wouldn't explain it until Pikachu is present at the Smash Mansion." Peach said.

"Sure." Ash said. "We'll go with you."

"Excellent." Zelda smiled. "Now if you follow Peach and myself, we'll be at the Smash Mansion in a second."

Rotom Dex smiled in glee. Everyone began to follow the two princesses through the portal and the portal vanished.

* * *

 _Glad to see that this chapter is complete. Things are going to be a little bit interesting in the second chapter everyone. I encourage everyone to leave a review!_


	2. New Friends New Foes

Chapter 2 New friends New Foes

Outside

A blue portal appeared in the field. Zelda and Peach led Ash and his friends out on a field and the blue portal disappeared.

"So where's the Smash Mansion?" Ash asked.

The Mushroom Princess smiled. "It's over there." Peach smiled.

Several feet in front of them was the Smash Mansion itself. The symbol of the Smash Ball can be seen near the roof.

"Shall we?" Zelda asked. Zelda and Peach led them inside the mansion.

Inside

As they all walk in, the Pokémon Trainers gasps. The inside of the room was big. There was a large staircase on their right that led to the upper floors. Two flower pots were spotted near the staircase.

"Before you can see the place yourself, we'll be seeing Master Hand and Crazy Hand first." Zelda said.

"Master Hand and Crazy Hand?" Lanna asked confused.

"They're the ones who created the Smash Bros Tournaments." Peach answered, looking at Lana. "Master Hand and Crazy Hand are the ones who runs the Smash Bros Tournaments."

Kiawe looked around the room. "I don't see anyone here." he said.

"That's because Master Hand is preparing for the fifth tournament." Zelda said. "He's in the command room right now."

* * *

Command Room

They entered the command room. The command room was big. There were some desks with computers that lined up at the end of the room. Several machines were up against on either side of the wall. Floating in the room a big white disembody right hand glove.

"We're back Master Hand." Peach called out to the hand.

Master Hand turns around. "It's good to see you again, Pikachu." Master Hand said.

"Pi Pika Chu." Pikachu smiled.

"Here, Pikachu." Master Hand said.

Everyone watches in amazement as Pikachu's body glowed for a few seconds and stops.

"Thanks, Master Hand." Pikachu said, shocking everyone.

Ash stood there shocked. Did Pikachu just spoke like a normal person?

"You must be Pikachu's trainer." Master Hand said. "Ash Ketchum, correct?"

"That's me." Ash said, looking up at the hand. "Who are you?"

"My name is Master Hand." Master Hand introduced himself. "I am the founder and the creator of the Super Smash Bros Tournaments. Pikachu has told me all about you."

"That's good." Ash said. "So how many tournaments have you held?"

"About four tournaments." Master Hand said.

"Four tournaments?" Kiawe asked, curious.

"That is correct." Master Hand answered. "But the Brawl Tournament was interrupted by Tabuu."

"Tabuu?" Lille asked. "What's that?"

The trainers never heard about that before. It was Pikachu's turn to answer.

"Tabuu is the leader of the Subspace Emissary." Pikachu explains. "He desired to cut the World Of Trophies into pieces and take them to Subspace for his world."

"That's awful." Mallow said.

"That damn bastard was studied and took control of me." Master Hand said. "He force me to enlist the help of Ganondorf, Bowser, Warior and King Dedede to track down any fighter who stood in the way of Tabuu's ambitions."

"Everyone all met up at the Grand Canyon and head into Subspace." Zelda said. "When we all reach to fight Tabuu, he took us out in one hit."

"Luckily, Kirby, Ness, King Dedede and Luigi were revived, thanks to King Dedede's time badges." Peach added.

"They revived all the Smashers and went through the Great Maze." Zelda said. "After we reached the end of the Great Maze, Tabuu was about to attack after Sonic damage his wings."

"The Smashers destroyed Tabuu and the Subspace Army disappeared into nonexistent, restoring the lands to their original state." Master Hand said.

"Way to go Pikachu." Ash smiled. So Pikachu had an adventure of his own and saved the world with the Smashers.

"So what happened after the Smashers defeated The Subspace Army?" Lille asked.

"After we defeated The Subspace Army, we held the Brawl Tournament." Master Hand answered. "We've just held the fourth tournament last year. But..."

"But what?" Ash asked.

"Have you heard of an organization called Team Delta?" Master Hand asked.

"Team Delta?" Ash asked confused. He never heard of an organization called Team Delta before. "Never heard of it."

"This organization appeared out of nowhere in your world." Master Hand said.

"So is Team Delta in the Alola Region?" Kiawe asked.

"Hm." Master Hand wondered. "They could be anywhere in the world."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Rotom asked.

"Yes there is." Master Hand answered. He backs away several feet and snaps his fingers. Several holograms appeared. "I need you to bring all the Smashers here so we can deal with Team Delta."

"Fine by me." Pikachu smiled. He couldn't wait to see the Smashers again.

"All of you will start tomorrow." Master Hand said. "Zelda and Peach will give you a tour of the Smash Mansion."

"Thank you." All the Pokémon Trainers thanked Master Hand.

* * *

Kanto Region

Cerulean City

A young girl was walking through the park of Cerulean City. The girl was wearing a pink shirt, a red dress where her arms can be seen, a blue tie, long black socks, brown boots, pink black stripe hat and she was carrying her small pink backpack. She has short honey hair and blue eyes. Serena looks up at the sky. She arrived in the Kanto Region two weeks ago after she traveled in the Hoenn Region. Serena performed at the Kanto Grand Festival and lost in the finals.

As she was walking, there was a building that caught her attention. The building has four triangle glass roofs. The building was also in the middle of a lake with four paths that goes directly to the building. Serena notices the Pokémon Gym Symbol on the front.

"Wow." Serena said amazed.

 **"Are you here to challenge the gym?"** a voice asked.

Serena turns around and sees a girl standing behind her. She was wearing a yellow tank top, blue shorts with red straps and red sneakers. The girl has orange hair and the color of her eyes are viridian.

"No thank you." Serena said. "I'm not here to challenge the gym. The gym here caught my attention. It looks amazing."

"Thank you." the girl said. "I'm glad to hear it since I'm the Gym Leader."

"You're a Gym Leader?" Serena asked.

"That's right." Misty said. "I'm Misty, the Gym Leader of the Cerulean City Gym and I'm an expert on Water Pokémon."

"It's nice to meet you." Serena smiled.

"So what's your name?" Misty asked.

"I'm Serena." Serena introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you." Misty said.

Several Aura Spheres exploded behind Misty several feet.

"What was that?!" Misty shouted, turning around.

The smoke began to clear and a black Lucario appeared from the smoke. Her eyes glints, baring her fangs.

"It's a Lucario!" Serena gasps. "But there's something different about it." She was right. There was something different about that Lucario. Lucario is usually blue, not black. Plus, there was a stone of some sort sticking out of the Lucario's shoulder.

 **"What happened?!"** a voice called out.

A young man ran up behind the two girls. He was wearing a orange t-shirt, a green vest, brown pants and black shoes. He has spikey brown hair.

"Brock!" Misty gasps, looking over her shoulder.

"I've heard an explosion from the Gym and decided to check it out." Brock said.

"We'll figure out why this Lucario attacked us after we defeat it." Misty said, taking out a Poké Ball. "Go, my one and only!" She throws the Poké Ball high into the air. The Poké Ball opens up and Gyarados appears.

"Gya!" Gyarados roared.

"Come on out!" Brock shouted, throwing a Poké Ball in the air. The sphere opens and Brock's Steelix appeared.

"Braixen, let's go!" Serena yelled, throwing a Poké Ball in the air. The Poké Ball opens and Braixen appeared.

Lucario bared her fangs. She pulls back her left fist as Braixen was rushing towards her. With her left fist in yellow energy, Lucario sent Braixen flying several feet.

"Gyarados, Hurricane!" Misty ordered.

"Gya!" Gyarados shouted, opening its mouth and releasing a strong gust of wind.

Lucario jumps backwards, easily dodging the attack. But Steelix bursts from the ground, slamming his tail on Lucario into the ground. The Aura Pokémon got hit Braixen's Flamethrower.

"Nice one, Serena!" Misty smiled.

"Heads up girls!" Brock shouted.

A rainbow circle appeared beneath the Aura Pokémon. Lucario became engulf in a rainbow light.

"Ha!" Lucario shouted, appearing into her Mega Evolved form.

"She Mega Evolved?!" Serena gasps.

"Then we'll use Mega Evolution too." Misty said, looking at Brock.

Brock nodded and the two Gym Leaders looks back at their opponent.

"Strong, valiant and powerful!" Misty shouted. "And now, my beautiful blue sweetheart! Mega Evolved!"

"Gya!" Gyrados roared.

The Mega Stone appears on Gyarados's forehead, bursting orange energy along with the yellow energy from Misty's Key Stone. The two lights merges together, causing Gyarados to be surrounded by a bright light.

"Dos!" Gyarados roared in its Mega Form, causing the light to disappear.

Brock took off his shirt and vest off, revealing his Key Stone hanging from his neck. "Time for... Mega Evolution!" Brock shouted, touching the Key Stone.

"Lix!" Steelix shouted.

The Steelixnite began to glow, causing blue energy to merge from the yellow energy from Brock's Keystone. As the two energies merges as one, Steelix became surrounded by a bright light.

"Steel!" Steelix shouted, causing the light to disappear as he appears in Mega Steelix.

"Shadow Aura Blast!" Lucario yelled. She lunges quickly at her three opponents with her right palm in dark energy. Gyarados, Steelix and Braixen couldn't dodge the punch as they were sent flying in a black tornado. The Aura Pokémon sent several small Aura Spheres at them. Lucario puts her paws together, creating a black sphere of energy.

As Lucario was preparing for her final attack, the three trainers quickly ordered their Pokémon to attack.

"Braixen, use Flamethrower!" Serena ordered.

"Steelix, use Stone Edge!" Brock commanded.

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump!" Misty ordered.

Gyarados, Steelix and Braixen unleashed their powerful attacks against the Lucario.

"Ha!" Lucario shouted, thrusting her paws forward. A black beam was shot out from the sphere, colliding with the other three attacks. All four attacks caused an explosion. Serena, Brock and Misty shield their faces. The smoke clears up and reveals that Steelix, Gyarados and Braixen was hit from the attack but still standing. Their opponent, however, was still standing strong.

"Damn!" Misty growled in frustration. "This Lucario won't go down."

"I know." Brock nodded his head.

To their surprise, a young man appears from behind the Lucario. The young man was wearing glasses over his light green eyes as the wind blew threw his short ragged light green hair. He has a scar on his right eye. The man was wearing a red and black squared leather shirt with a sword in each square that matched his leather armlets. He also wore a gray jodhpurs with several brown leaf's as a pattern with his blue leather belt. The man was wearing a green lord's mantle cape while wearing a black warrior's shoulder with black leather shoes. In his hand, he was carrying a green cup hilter rapier.

"Let us take our leave, Reiki." the man said.

A purple portal appeared behind the man and Reiki. The man and Reiki steps into the portal and the portal disappeared.

"What was that about?" Serena wondered.

"I don't know." Brock said. He had a feeling they'll be seeing them again soon.

* * *

 _Ash and his friends meets Master Hand. Who is this mysterious young man with the Lucario?_ _And why is this Lucario black? What do you all think? I encourage everyone to leave a review._


	3. Recruit Princess Daisy

Chapter 3 Recruit Princess Daisy

A blue portal appeared in the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Peach walks out of the portal with Mallow and Lana.

"Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom." Peach smiled, showing the two Pokémon trainers.

"This place is amazing." Mallow said in awe.

"Thank you." the princess smiled.

"Princess!" a voice shouted.

Running towards them was a green dinosaur with a red saddle on his back and brown shoes.

"Peach, I'm glad you're back!" Yoshi panted as he stops in front of Peach.

"What's wrong, Yoshi?"

"Petey Piranha is attacking the Kingdom!" Yoshi informed her.

"Who's Petey Piranha, Peach?" Mallow asked her.

Peach turns around and looks at her. "Petey Piranha is a abnormally large mutant plant. I'm guessing that Bowser sent him to destroy Mario."

"We'll help you." Lana said.

"Thank you." Peach said before she looks back at Yoshi. "Where's Petey, Yoshi?"

"Petey is fighting Mario, Luigi, Rosalina and Luna at the castle." Yoshi said.

"Take us there, Yoshi." Peach ordered.

Yoshi nodded his head and allowed the princess to get on his saddle. The princess sat on his saddle and Yoshi ran off to the castle with Mallow and Lana. They continued running towards the castle. They reached a cliff, seeing the castle below. At the castle grounds, there was a fight.

There was a giant mutant piranha plant with two iron cages. It was fighting a red plumber, a green plumber and another princess with a small star shaped creature.

"You two should get into this." Yoshi said, throwing a Launch Star above his head.

"What's this?" Mallow asked, looking at the Launch Star.

"It's a Launch Star." Peach explains. "The three of you can use it to get to the Castle Grounds."

"What about you?" Lana asked.

"Don't worry about me." Peach smiled. "I'll float down there." The Mushroom Princess got off of Yoshi's saddle and jumps off the edge.

The princess does a second jump in midair, allowing her to float and pulling out her parasol.

"Just do what I do." Yoshi said. Yoshi jumps into the Launch Star, spins around and flew to the castle grounds.

"Let's get going, Mallow." Lana said, looking at Mallow.

"Right." Mallow nodded her head. Mallow watches her friend flies toward the castle grounds and followed after her. As soon as Mallow lands behind Lana, Peach lands beside Mario.

"Mario, Luigi." Peach said. "Are you two alright?"

"We're fine, princess." Luigi answered.

"Since you're here with some new friends, let's take this plant down!" Mario encourage them.

"Go, Steene!" Mallow shouted, throwing a Poké Ball in the air and Steene appeared.

 _Airship Theme_

"Roar!" Petey roared, jumping high into the air.

Mario and Luigi jumps in the air, delivering both Super Jump Punches in Petey's jaw. Rosalina appeared above the mutant's stomach and emits a planetary ring below herself. Petey was sent flying to the ground and Yoshi delivers a bicycle kick to the mutant's back before the plant mutant hits the ground.

Petey growled in anger it turns around and notice Lana and Mallow. It proceeded to swing both of its iron cages.

"Steenee, Double Slap!" Mallow ordered.

"Steenee!" Steenee nodded. Steenee begins to spin around rapidly, deflecting the iron cage.

"Poppilo, use Aqua Jet!" Lana ordered.

Popplio's body becomes surrounded by water and fires itself like a rocket at Petey.

"Groar!" Petey roared in pain.

Peach lunges her body forward to deliver a powerful hip dash. But the mutant piranha plant slams the cage into her and captured her as well.

"Princess!" Mario yelled.

Petey jumps high into the air and slams Mario and Yoshi in the ground.

"Let go of her!" Luigi yelled, dashing towards Petey with childish punches. But he was knocked away from one of the iron cages.

Mario quickly delivered a punch from the air before jumping back up and used his Mario Tornado. Rosalina took the opportunity to launch Luma into a corkscrew attack at Petey. Petey let out a powerful roar, sending Luma into Luigi's head.

"Doh!" Luigi shouted as he got hit in the head.

"Gar!" Petey roared jumping high into the air and trying to stomp Mario.

Mario quickly dodges out of the way.

"Poppilo, let's get ready to use a Z Move!" Lana shouted.

Petey quickly put one of the iron cages with the captured Peach on the ground. It opened its jaws wide above the cage.

"Wait Lana!" Mallow shouted, stopping her friend. "You might hit Peach!"

Lana grunted in frustration. She was right. Is there another way to save Peach without even hurting her? While they were thinking of another way, Mario saw that the mutant piranha fallen sideways, sleeping. There was another princess standing behind the sleeping plant that Luigi recognizes.

"Daisy!" Luigi gasps.

Daisy smiled before she ran over to Peach and opens the cage.

"Thank you, Daisy." Peach thanked her.

"Don't mention it." Daisy said.

The two princesses ran over to the others.

"Ready, Poppilo?" Lana asked.

"Pop!" Poppilo nodded.

Lana crossed both of her arms as Poppilo did the same before spreading their arms and fins out. Lana waved her arms from the left to the right as Poppilo did the same pose. "Past the ocean's horizon!" Lana shouted. "Now! Hydro Vortex!"

"Pop! Pop!" Poppilo shouted.

A wave appears behind it. Poppilo swims through a body of water, becoming covered in a light blue torrent of water in the process. It then swims in a circle, creating a vortex of water which attacks the sleeping Petey.

Mario rears his hands back and thrust them forward to generate and launch two gigantic fireballs at Petey.

The two attacks collided and exploded. The smoke cleared and revealed that Petey was laying on its back defeated.

 _Music Stops_

"Way to go everyone." Peach smiled.

"Thank you for saving the princess, Daisy." Luigi thanked her.

"No worries." Daisy said.

Peach turns around to look at Mallow and Lana. "Mallow, Lana." Peach said. "This is Princess Daisy."

"It's so nice to meet you." Mallow said, shaking the tomboy's hand.

"Thank you." Daisy smiled.

"Daisy, there's something that I have to tell you." Peach said.

"What is it?" Daisy asked.

"You're going to be a Smasher." Peach said. "But you will be an echo fighter sharing some of my moves."

"Sweet!" Daisy said, clenching her right hand into a fist.

"So how come Petey attacked, Mario?" Peach asked the red plumber.

"Petey was sent by Bowser to kidnap you again." Mario answered. "But this time it appeared from a dark portal."

"Looks like Bowser and Ganondorf made an alliance again." Luigi said.

"Or maybe it's Team Delta." Mallow said.

"Did you guys seen anyone when I was gone?" Peach asked.

Mario shook his head. "No." the red plumber said.

* * *

High above the skies in the clouds was Bowser's Airship. A young koopa with a spiked green shell grunted in annoyance.

"I can't believe that Petey was defeated by that mean Mario again." Bowser Jr grunted in annoyance. "And who are those two trainers that use some move? I better report back to dad and tell him what happen."

With that said, Bowser Jr flew off in his dad's airship back to the Smash Universe.

* * *

 _This chapter was pretty interesting. Ash and Serena will see each other soon in the next couple of chapters. I hope you all leave a review!_


	4. Travel Plans

Chapter 4 Travel Plans

Serena, Misty and Brock was at the Pokémon Center, having their Pokémon check out. The three of them was wondering why that Lucario is black and the person who attacked them.

"Who was that guy attacking us?" Serena asked Misty.

"I don't know." Misty answered. "I thought Lucario was only blue, not black."

 **"That's because of Gaia's power is draining again."** a voice said.

Misty turns around and gasps. It was Josh, Kiara and Typhlosion. "Josh and Kiara." Misty smiled.

"You know them, Misty?" Serena asked.

"Yes I do." Misty said.

"The two of us battled her for the Cascade Badge." Josh said.

"Wow." Serena said, amazed. "I'm Serena.

"I'm Josh." Josh introduce himself. "This is Typhlosion."

"My name is Kiara." Kiara introduce herself. "It's nice to meet you."

"Thank you." Serena said.

"So Josh, what do you mean that "Gaia's power is draining again"?" Brock asked. "Has this happen before?"

"Yes." Josh answered. "And this also means that the Shadow Synergy Stone somehow regain its power once more."

"A Shadow Synergy Stone..." Serena muttered. She remembered during the fight that there was a black stone sticking out of the Lucario's shoulder. "Hey Josh. When Brock, Misty and I were facing that Lucario, there was sort of black stone sticking out of the Lucario's shoulder."

"I see." Josh said. "Then it looks like we'll be heading to the Ferrum Region."

"I've heard about that region." Brock said. "Battles are held wherever the energy of the earth is particularly strong, so most areas in the region serve as battle arenas for Ferrum Battles."

"That's right." Josh nodded. "But I believe something terrible has happen in the Ferrum Region."

"How do you know that?" Serena asked.

Josh turns around. "It's just a feeling..." he muttered.

"After your Pokémon heals up, we'll leave for the Ferrum Region." Kiara said.

"When do we leave?" Brock asked.

"Tonight." Kiara said.

"Fine by us." Serena smiled.

"We'll see you guys later in a few hours." Josh said. He and Kiara heads out to the back of the Pokémon Center. Josh took out and threw two Poké Balls in the air and Typhlosion and Charizard appeared.

Kiara threw two Poké Balls in the air and her Gardevoir and Salamance appeared.

"We need to be careful of what we say, Kiara." Josh said to her. "They cannot know our secret."

"I understand Josh." Kiara nodded her head.

"Good." Josh said. "We need to be ready when we cross paths with Blaze."

"Excuse me, Josh." Nurse Joy said coming up behind him.

"What is it, Nurse Joy?" Josh asked, looking over his shoulder.

"You have a call from the Aether Foundation." Joy answered him.

"Thank you." Josh said.

Josh and Kiara went back inside the Pokémon Center. He taps a button on the side of the screen and the screen turned on. Lusamine appears on the screen with Wicke and Professor Burnet.

"Alola." Josh greeted them.

 _"Alola."_ Lusamine smiled.

"What can we do for you, Lusamine?" Josh asked.

 _"We detected a strong energy source at the Alter Of The Sunne."_ Lusamine said. _"Take a look at this."_ The screen changed to the Alter Of The Sunne. A dark purple energy portal appeared high above the Altar. Then something fast came out of the portal and disappeared.

 _"We weren't able to catch a glimpse of what came out of the portal."_ Wicke said.

"Did anything happen unusual after the shadowy figure disappeared?" Kiara asked.T

 _"No."_ Lusamine answered. _"Not for a while."_

"Do you think it has something do with the Shadow Synergy Stone?" Josh asked.

 _"I'm not sure."_ Wicke said.

 _"You need to come back to the Alola Region."_ Professor Burnet said.

"Kiara and I are on our way." Josh said.

 _"Please hurry."_ Lusamine said. _"Once in your back here, head to The Altar Of The Sunne. Faba, Wicke, Burnet and I will meet you there soon."_

"Understood." Josh nodded.

The video screen turns off. The two trainers turns around to tell Brock, Misty and Serena that they're going to The Altar Of The Sunne.

* * *

Unown Dimension

Two portals has appeared in the Unown Dimension, the first portal blue and the other portal is pink. Dialga and Palkia enters the dimension, forcing the Unown to flee away from them. The two Pokémon knew they were not trespassing into each other's dimension. Someone or something wanted them to fight. Dialga and Palkia senses something is happening at The Altar Of The Sunne.

A rift was torn open behind Palkia, catching it off guard. Palkia turns around and looks at the rift. Inside the rift was Poni Island. The Spatial Pokémon knew someone or something is very powerful. Palkia roared and flew into the rift with Dialga going after it.

* * *

Smash Mansion

Command Room

The portal appears as Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Rosalina, Lana and Mallow steps into the command room.

"Master Hand, we told Daisy that she was accepted for the tournament." Peach said. "But she also saved us from Petey."

"Bowser sure knows when to attack." Luigi said.

"Well I'm glad that you're here." Master Hand said. "Yoshi, would you please tell Zelda to bring Pikachu and the other trainers back to the command room?"

"Sure thing." Yoshi nodded his head and left the command room.

"What's going on, Master Hand?" Mallow asked.

"Something appeared on Poni Island." Master Hand answered.

Zelda enters the room with the other Pokémon Trainers and a screen appears. A dark purple portal appeared and something fast appeared from the portal before disappearing.

"Was that a Pokémon?" Kiawe wondered.

"I don't know." Master Hand answered, turning around to look at them. "You need to head back to the Alola Region now."

"Right." the Pokémon Trainers said.

Master Hand snaps his fingers and a portal appeared. The Pokémon Trainers wasted no time as they all rushes into the portal and the portal disappears.

* * *

 _What do you all think? The next chapter is going to be really interesting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review!_


	5. Arrival In Alola

Chapter 5 Arrival In Alola

The plane landed at the airport on Melemele Island. Josh chuckled as the sunlight welcomed Brock, Misty and Serena.

"So this is the Alola Region." Serena smiled.

"It's beautiful." Misty said.

A limousine pulls up next to them. The driver steps out of the car. "Masters Josh and Kiara." the driver said, bowing to the two trainers. "Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet are waiting for you at Professor Kukui's house."

"Thank you." Josh said.

Brock, Misty, Serena, Josh and Kiara enters the limousine and the driver closes the door and drove. Josh and Kiara smiled as Brock, Misty and Serena were looking out through the window, seeing different Pokémon they've never seen before. Several Pikipek was flying above town. Brock, Misty and Serena watches the Pikipek flies down to the markets and the store clerks gave the Woodpecker Pokémon some berries.

"That's a Pikipek." Brock said.

They were out of town while they were enjoying the ride. Josh looks out his window and sees the professor's house. The limousine pulls up to a complete stop, letting the trainers to step outside.

"Alola, everyone." Professor Burnet greeted them, stepping out of the house.

"Alola." Josh greeted her.

"Everyone is waiting for you inside." Burnet said.

"Good." Josh smiled.

The professor led them all inside the house and went downstairs. Lusamine, Faba and Wicke were standing behind Professor Kukui as he was looking at the computer.

"Alola, guys." Josh said, getting their attention.

"Alola." Lusamine smiled, turning around to look at them.

"So what's going on?" Kiara asked her. "I thought we were going to meet up at the Altar."

"That was the plan." Faba said. "But something happened on your way here."

Kukui pulls up the Altar Of The Sunne on the screen. Josh and Kiara expected to see the Altar, but something else showed up on the screen. It was the Dark Colosseum.

"What is that place?" Serena asked.

Josh turns around to face the three trainers. "That place is called the Dark Colosseum." Josh answered her. "It's a mysterious subspace rift that was created by Shadow Mewtwo. It is a cold inorganic place with Shadow Synergy Stone shard that surrounds the area."

"Shadow Mewtwo?" Serena asked confused.

"Shadow Mewtwo is the alternate form of Mewtwo." Josh explains. "I had to fight Shadow Mewtwo so Mewtwo can be free from the power of the Shadow Synergy Stone."

"You think that black Lucario and that man has something to do with this?" Misty asked.

"A man?" Josh asked, looking at Misty. "What does he look like?"

"He was wearing glasses over his light green eyes as the wind blew threw his short ragged light green hair." Misty said as she describe the man. "He has a scar on his right eye. The man was wearing a red and black squared leather shirt with a sword in each square that matched his leather armlets. He also wore a gray jodhpurs with several brown leaf's as a pattern with his blue leather belt. The man was wearing a green lord's mantle cape while wearing a black warrior's shoulder with black leather shoes. In his hand, he was carrying a green cup hilter rapier."

"Looks like you met Ricky." Kiara said.

"You know him?" Serena asked.

"Yes we do." Josh answered her. "He's part of an organization called Team Delta."

"Do you think this organization has something to do with this black Lucario?" Brock asked.

"There hasn't been any strange activity since you guys cross paths with the black Lucario and Sir Ricky." Josh said. "And now the Dark Colosseum appears again, but this time with the black Lucario."

"Then let's go to the Dark Colosseum!" Misty cheered.

"Before we leave, your other Pokémon are waiting for you two." Lusamine said to Josh and Kiara.

Burnet took out five Poké Balls and gave them to Josh before she gave five Poké Balls to Kiara. Kiara opens the first Poké Ball and her Zoroark, Zoro, appeared. Josh opens two Poké Balls and Charizard and Lucario appeared.

"Hm." Lucario said, staring at the screen. "So she's there."

"It spoke!" Serena gasps.

"Telepathy." Brock said.

"We must leave now." Lucario said.

"Very well." Lusamine nodded her head before she looks at Josh. "Burnet, Wicke, Faba and I will return to Aether Paradise so we can try to contact the Ultra Guardians."

"Ultra Guardians?" Misty asked confused.

"I'll explain it when you guys get back." Kukui answered.

"Fine by us." Josh said.

"I'll let you use some of the Ultra Guardian's Ride Pokémon from the school." Kukui said.

"Kiara and I will wait for you above the school." Josh said. "Once we reach the island, the Ultra Guardian's Ride Pokémon will return here once they dropped you off at the Altar."

Brock, Misty and Serena nodded their heads as Kukui lead the three trainers upstairs and back outside so he can lead them to the Pokémon School. As they were a few feet from the house, a blue portal appeared in front of them.

"What is that?" Misty wondered.

Josh and Kiara stared at the blue portal, waiting to strike. Ash, Pikachu, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Lille, Sophcles and Rotom Dex steps out of the portal with the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Ash?" Serena gasps.

"You guys!" Ash smiled. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Same here." Brock said.

"What brings you to Alola?" Lana asks the trio.

"We were attacked by a Black Lucario." Misty answered. "Along with someone we have never met."

"A Black Lucario?" Lille asked, confused.

"I thought Lucario was blue." Kiawe said, looking at Brock.

"Right," Brock nodded his head. "But the reason why this Lucario is black is because of a Shadow Synergy Stone."

"What's a Shadow Synergy Stone?" Ash asked.

"A Shadow Synergy Stone is to be said the opposite of a normal Synergy Stone." Josh answered, moving past Brock.

"Who are you two?" Ash asked.

"I'm Josh." Josh introduced himself. "And this is Typhlosion."

"Ty." Typhlosion nodded his head.

"I'm Kiara." Kiara smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Ash said. "I'm Ash and this is my partner, Pikachu."

"Hi." Pikachu greeted them.

Brock, Misty and Serena were shocked to hear Ash's Pikachu talking.

"Did Pikachu just talk?" Misty asked shocked.

"He did Misty." Lille answered.

"We'll talk about that later." Kukui said. "Right now, we have a serious issue to deal with right now."

"That's right." Ash said, remembering the task. "Something is happening at the Altar Of The Sunne."

"We'll meet you guys in the air." Josh said.

Ash nodded his head as Josh and Kiara watches them run to the Pokémon School. Josh took out a Master Ball and throws it in the air and his Shiny Zapdos appeared as Kiara throws a Poké Ball and Salamance appeared. As the two trainers were getting on their Pokémon, watching them from the trees was Tapu Koko. Josh felt like he was being watched and turns around. There was nothing there.

"What is it?" Kiara asked.

"Nothing." he answered, turning back to her. "Let's get a head start."

"Right." Kiara said. Her Lucario jumps onto Charizard's back and Zapdos, Salamance and Charizard flew high into the air.

"We'll arrange transport for the others right now!" Burnette called out to Josh.

"Have them meet us at Poni Island!" Josh called down to her.

"Be careful!" Lusamine yelled, watching the two trainers fly off to Poni Island.

* * *

Vast Poni Canyon

Gladion continued to ride on Silvally through the canyon. The reason why Gladion and Silvally are here in the Vast Poni Canyon was her mother's request to help Ash and his friends to investigate the Dark Coliseum. Gladion began to wonder how strong this Pokémon is. If it's more powerful than an Ultra Beast, then they'll need extra help. Silvally and Gladion entered the room where they see a group of Hakomo-o and Jangmo-o huddling the exit.

"What's going on?" Gladion announced, getting off Silvally's back.

One of the Hakomo-o turned around and waved its claw, wanting him to come to the exit. Gladion nodded his head and walks towards them. "Hm?" Gladion looking outside the exit.

It was the Totem Kommo-o fighting against a black Lucario in its Mega Form in front of the entrance of the Dark Coliseum where Sir Ricky stood watch. The Totem Pokémon folds and unfolds its arms, sending blue shockwaves at the black Lucario. The Black Aura Pokémon dodge its and landed in front of the Totem Pokémon.

"Shadow Aura Blast!" Lucario shouted. She lunges quickly Kommo-o with her right palm in dark energy, sending Kommo-o in a dark tornado. She shot several small Aura Spheres before putting her paws together to create a black sphere of energy. Lucario thrusts her palms forward, firing a black beam at Kommo-o.

"Kom!" Kommo-o shouted falling backwards.

"Mighty Beast Silvally!" Gladion shouted, taking out a Flame Memory. "Accept this Fire Memory and become a beast that burns!" He throws the disc to Silvally and the metallic drive opens up, allowing the disc to land inside. Its eyes, spikes, drives and fin membrane all change to the color red.

"Vall!" Sivally roared.

"Huh?" the Aura Pokémon gasp, turning her head towards them.

"Use Multi-Attack!" Gladion ordered.

Silvally's body becomes covered in a orange colored aura. It strikes the Black Lucario with its claws.

"Gah!" Shadow Lucario shouted as she skids against the ground.

Gladion ran over to the Totem Pokémon to make sure its alright. Kommo-o is very injured. Gladion looks up at Sir Ricky with an angry look on his face.

"Who are you?" Gladion growled.

"That is not your concern, fool." Sir Ricky chuckled.

Before Reiki can attack back, she looks up and saw something falling down fast from the sky. Charizard, Zapdos and Salamance flew down in between Silvally and Reiki. Josh, Kiara and Lucario got off their backs and glared at Sir Ricky.

"I never thought you would come this quickly." Sir Ricky snickered.

"Nice of you to show up, Josh." Gladion said.

"Thanks." Josh said, turning his head to look at Gladion. "Lusamine told you about the situation?"

"Yes." Gladion answered.

"Good." Josh said before he looking back at Sir Ricky.

Blaze steps out of the entrance of the Dark Coliseum. "Do you really think you can stop us this time?" Blaze asked.

"Yes." Josh snapped at him.

"So naïve." Blaze snickered, waving his arm.

Reiki quickly disappeared and reappeared in front of Josh and used Bone Rush. To Gladion's surprised, he watches the teen grabs the green bone and throws Reiki forward.

"What the hell?" Gladion asked. Josh didn't gave a command to his Pokémon to protect him from the attack.

"I see you've been training since the last time we met." Blaze said.

 **"Hey!"** a voice shouted from above. The Ultra Guardians landed beside Gladion as Brock, Misty and Serena ran up from behind.

"I'm glad that we made it in time." Ash said.

"You got that right." Pikachu nodded his head.

Misty looks past Josh and notices the same people who attacked them back in Cerulean City.

"Sir Ricky, I believe it's time we take our leave." Blaze said. "I have business to taker care of at Team Delta's base."

"Yes sir." Sir Ricky nodded his head. "Hm?" Sir Ricky notice that Josh's body was glowing.

A rainbow-colored light shines from the teen. His body began to change as white fur grew from his chest and stomach. The teen's back grew black fur as a black and white tail grew. Two wolf ears grew on his head. He opens his eyes, revealing his black eyes. The Pokémon Trainers and the Pokémon were surprised except Kiara.

"What is this?" Misty asked, staring at Josh.

"He transformed into a antro wolf." Pikachu explains.

The teen bared his fangs and ran past Reiki towards Blaze. The claws were cloaked in a dark aura and was going to slash Blaze across the face. Blaze blocked the attack and kicks Josh back to the others.

"Perhaps another time." Blaze said, looking at Josh. "But here is something to entertain you all." He snaps his fingers as two big black portals appeared with a third black portal right behind him and Ricky. The two of them walks in the black portal and the portal disappeared. Two figures dropped from the two dark portals that Pikachu easily recognized.

"Ridley and Rayquaza!" Pikachu gasps.

The Space Pirate roared as Rayquaza snarled. But there was something wrong with Rayquaza. Ash notices there was some sort of collar on it neck near the head. "Raquaza is being controlled by that collar." Ash pointed it out to everyone.

"Where's that Shadow Lucario?" Brock wondered.

"She's entering the Dark Coliseum!" Serena shouted. Reiki was running towards the entrance.

"You two stay here and help them." Josh ordered Zapdos and Salamance. "Kiara, Charizard and I will follow her."

"Sal!" Salamance nodded.

Lucario went back inside his Poké Ball as Josh and Kiara got on Charizard's back and they flew into the Dark Coliseum.

* * *

 _I bet you guys weren't expecting that. The next chapter will be really interesting. Don't forget to leave a review!_


	6. Confronting Reiki

Chapter 6 Confronting Reiki

The two trainers flew through the fields of the Shadow Coliseum. Seeing this place reminded Josh when he and Charizard encountered Shadow Mewtwo for the first time. Charizard quickly dodge an Aura Sphere from the left and countered it with a Flamethrower. Josh looks down to see Reiki below with her palm outstretched.

"Charizard!" the teen yelled.

Charizard nodded her head and flew down to the arena. Josh and Kiara got off of Charizard's back and glared at Reiki. The teen took out his Battle AR and places it on his head.

"Charizard, hit her fast and hard." Josh said to the Flame Pokémon.

"Char." Charizard nodded her head.

Kiara looks up and sees a ninja she easily recognize. The ninja was wearing a red Ashigaru Headband with a black spy mask. He wore a black and white Latex Vest above his Sleeveless Unitard. His black Thief Belt can be seen across his chest while his black belt held his black jeans with a gray flame on his right jean.

The ninja shook the dust off his gold and blue Warlord's Pauldrons with black gloves. The ninja also has two sharp, curve calamity horns on the top of his head while he has two sharp vicious horns near his forehead, moving his red demon tail. He has two weapons called Uram and Mekki and moved his short black hair.

"Assassin Leon." Kiara growled.

The black assassin opened his eyes. "Josh and Kiara." he spoke. "You do not have the chance to stop Team Delta's plan this time."

"We'll see." Josh snarled.

Charizard flew at Reiki with her claws in a green light energy. Reiki whips out her Bone Rush and began blocking the attacks.

"Ha!" Josh yelled appearing in front of Leon. Leon jumps out of the way as Josh destroyed the stone that Leon was on. He quickly fired several black needles of darkness at the teen.

Typhlosion cuts through Reiki's Aura Spheres and blasted a orange red stream of fire at the Shadow Aura Pokémon.

"Hmph!" Lucario grunted a bit, sidestepping to the left to avoid the attack.

Charizard took the chance by landing a fiery punch to the head before Charizard cloaks herself in a fiery ball of aura and slams into Reiki with great force.

"Aahh!" Reiki yelled in pain, flying to the air.

"Char!" Charizard grunted, feeling the recoil.

"Not bad!" Leon shouted, disappearing from Josh's punch and reappeared behind him. He quickly stabs the teen's back before he kicked him in the back.

"Argh!" Josh shouted in pain as he sent flying. His body was sent flying into a big purple stone, destroying it in the process. He quickly got up and tried to attack, but Leon grabs him by the throat. "Ah...!"

"Can you try to defeat us, Josh?" Leon sneered. He throws the teen high into the air and quickly slash Josh all over his body.

"Argh!" Josh yelled in pain. The teen can see the assassin coming in for one more attack. "Howl!" Josh howled, sending a powerful blue force at the assassin.

"Gah!" The assassin shouted as he was sent flying.

Kiara appeared over the assassin and did a palm strike to the stomach as she watches him hit the ground hard.

A blast of lava erupted from the ground and covered the battlefield in smoke. Reiki fired a Aura Sphere at Charizard. The Flame Pokémon grunted a bit before she grab Reiki. Charizard spins around, zooms back down and throws Reiki into the ground with more damage.

"Gr!" Lucario grunted, hitting the ground hard.

"Now!" Josh shouted, touching the Synergy Stone in his Battle AR. "Searing Blaze!"

Chariazard body was cloak in a pink aura cocoon. The cocoon was destroyed, revealing Charizard in her Mega X Form. Charizard flew back in the air and flaps her wings powerfully, making a crack underneath Reiki as she was attacked.

"Gr!" Charizard growled. She opens her mouth and fires a powerful streak of blue flame into the crack and Reiki. Blue flames erupted from the ground, hitting Reiki.

 _"ARRGH!"_ Reiki yelled. The Aura Pokémon fell sideways, having no more strength left to fight.

Josh and Kiara quickly ran to Charizard's side as she reverts back to her original form. The Flame Pokémon notices that Josh, her master, is bleeding while Kiara has some cuts and bruises.

"You think the others are okay back there?" Kiara asked.

"Yeah." Josh said, giving her a smile.

* * *

Ash and Serena dealt Ridley on top of the cliff as their friends fought Rayquaza.

"Take this!" Pikachu shouted, releasing his Thunderbolt.

"Roar!" the Space Pirate roared, releasing a powerful fireball at the yellow bolt. Ridley flew down towards Pikachu and grabs him. He drags Pikachu on the ground and tosses Pikachu into the air and was about to attack again.

"Pancham, use Stone Edge!" Serena ordered.

"Cham!" Pancham shouted, slamming his hand on the ground, causing blue light pillars of rock to appear and rushes at Ridley.

"Rah!" Ridley shouted, getting hit from the stone pillar and Braixen's Fire Blast.

"Sylveon, use Fairy Wind!" Serena ordered.

"Lycanroc, use Accelerock!" Ash shouted.

Lycanrock used the strong wind to its advantage as its body was surround in a white aura and slams into the Space Pirate.

"Grar!" Ridley screams in pain before he fell sideways, not moving.

"Looks like we won." Ash said, walking up Lycanroc. "Way to go, Pikachu and Lycanroc."

But all of a sudden, Ridley quickly grabs him and Pikachu before flying back into the air.

"Ash!" Serena yelled. "Pikachu!"

"Dammit!" Ash grunted. He could feel Ridley crushing him.

Two portals appeared from the sky and it was two portals that Brock easily recognize. The Legendary Pokémon of Time and Space emerges from the portal, shocking everyone. Palkia fired a pink orb on energy towards Ridley. The attack explodes Ridley, forcing him to let go of Ash and Pikachu, falling in the air.

"Chomp!" Garchomp shouted, letting Ash and Pikachu land on its back.

"We let our guard down." Ash said. "Thanks, Garchomp."

"Gar." Garchomp nodded as it flew back down to Serena.

The raven haired trainer looks up and sees Ridley roaring at the Dialga and Palkia. Ridley was about to attack, but he couldn't close his mouth. Then he sees the bounty hunter thrusts her arm cannon in his mouth.

Samus shoots a Charge Shot inside the Space Pirate's mouth and leaping onto Metang's back as she watch her archenemy falls into a portal below and disappears. Metang brought Samus down to where Pikachu and his friends are. She hops off of Metang as the bounty hunter looks at the trainers. The bounty hunter removed her helmet, revealing her beautiful face and her long blonde hair in a ponytail.

"Who are you?" Misty asked.

"My name is Samus Aran." Samus introduce herself. "I'm a Smasher, bounty hunter and a friend of Pikachu."

"It's so nice to meet you." Lille smiled.

"Samus!" Pikachu yelled with joy, running to Samus. "It's been a while."

"It has been a while." Samus said.

"So what are you doing here, Samus?" Gladion asked.

"Master Hand sent me here to help you guys out, ever since Ridley appeared." Samus answered. "But right now, let's try to close this thing."

* * *

Leon stood in front of Josh and Kiara as he was bleeding as well. "Don't think this is over." Leon sneered. "The plan has already begun." He picks up Reiki and backs away into a black portal and disappeared. The Shadow Coliseum disappeared as the Altar Of The Sunne appeared in its original place.

The teen turns around to see the others approaching up to them.

"Are you alright?" Ash asks them.

"Yeah." Josh answered. "We're alright." He looks up to see Dialga, Palkia and Rayquaza looking down at them. "Seems like you guys free Rayquaza from that collar."

"But why did Dialga and Palkia appeared here at the Altar Of The Sunne?" Brock asked.

"Maybe they sense what was going on here." Lille suggested.

"Thanks for saving me and Pikachu!" Ash called out to them with a smile.

"Thank you!" Pikachu called Dialga and Palkia.

Dialga and Palkia flew into the air and open their portals and went inside as the two portals disappeared. Rayquaza roars at them, thanking them before flying in the distance and disappearing out of sight.

"Let's head back to the Pokémon School so we can all tell Lusamine what happened." Ash said.

Everyone agreed with Ash's idea and heads back to Melemele Island.

* * *

After arriving at the Ultra Guardians Base, Josh, who was back into his human form, Kiara and Ash stood in front of the screen.

 _"I'm glad to see that you've accomplish your mission with some help."_ Lusamine smiled, looking at Samus. _"But who was that purple dragon?"_

"His name is Ridley, a Space Pirate." Samsus explains. "I fought him a lot. He'll be back."

 _"And what about that collar Rayquaza had?"_ Lusamine asked.

"I'm guessing it was controlling Rayquaza." Brock said.

 _"After looking over the data that Rotom Dex sent, all of you encountered the leader of Team Delta."_ Lusamine said.

"So what is Team Delta plans?" Ash asked.

 _"They maybe trying to achieve something."_ Faba answered.

"Whatever their plans are, it's not good, after watching the battle." Samus said.

 _"They may be going to certain places like the Altar Of The Sunne."_ Lusamine said. _"When Ash and the students was trying to rescue me, Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini, helped them to evolve Nebby into Sogaleo."_

"What about the attack from Ridley?" Ash asked.

"Zelda suspects that Ganondorf may behind this as well." Samus said. "Or someone else."

Josh began to breathe slowly in silent. He shook his head, clearing his head.

"So where to next?" Brock asked.

"The Ferrum Region." Josh answered. "Gaia's power is being drained. Ganondorf and Blaze must have some connection to the Shadow Synergy Stone."

"Then let's head to the Ferrum Region." Misty smiled.

"Right." Ash nodded.

Kiara didn't say anything. Josh and herself can use their help to defeat Team Delta without revealing the truth. But what would happen if they found out about the truth? Josh's hope is not to have them involved if they all find out. Josh and Kiara still need a way.

* * *

 _What do you all think? Our heroes next stop is the Ferrum Region. The next chapter is going to be really interesting. I hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review!_


	7. Welcome To The Ferrum Region!

Chapter 7 Welcome To The Ferrum Region!

The plane landed at the Neo City Airport. Josh leans against the pole as they were all waiting outside for their ride. A couple of limousines pulled up to them. The door opens as a woman steps out. She was wearing a white shirt with blue sleeves for her arms and short gray pants with a brown belt bag on the side of her hip as she was wearing a small yellow jewel with a clear rag. The woman has long brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing red glasses as her Pokémon steps out of the car.

"Hello, Nia." Josh smiled.

"Hi Josh." Nia greeted giving him a hug.

The teen turns around to his friends. "Everyone, this is Nia, an advisor and a Battle Trainer." Josh said.

"It's nice to meet you." Nia smiled.

"Hi, my name is Ash and this is my partner Pikachu." Ash introduce himself.

"Hello." Pikachu greeted.

"I'm Misty." Misty introduced herself.

"You can call me Brock." Brock said.

"I'm Mallow." Mallow said, shaking Nia's hand.

"I'm Lana." Lana introduced herself.

"My name is Lillie." Lille smiled.

"My name is Samus." Samus introduced herself.

"I have to say, I was expecting the League Master from Rank C to come pick us up." Josh said.

"I'll explain it on our way to the Ferrum Stadium." Nia said.

Everyone got inside the two limousines and the two limousines began to drive on the road.

"Has anything happened when I was away?" Josh asked Nia.

Nia turns her head to look at him. Josh was sitting between her and Kiara as Pikachu was sitting on Ash's lap where the raven haired trainer was sitting down between Samus and Serena across from them. "We know that the Shadow Synergy Stone has been stolen from Team Delta from almost two weeks ago." Nia said. "And now that the Dark Colosseum has appeared again, but this time it appeared in the Alola Region."

Samus notices they've been driving on the road for an hour and they were coming up to a stadium. "Where are we?" Samus asks Nia.

"We're at the Ferrum Stadium." Nia answered. "This is where we hold the Ferrum Leagues."

"Wow." Ash smiled.

The limousines came to a stop and everyone exit out the vehicles. Nia led everyone inside the stadium. A female guard walks up to them. "Josh, the Grand Master and the League Master from the Iron League and the Green League are waiting for with the other League Masters upstairs."

"Thank you." Josh thanked her.

Everyone followed Josh and Nia upstairs and entered the room.

"Chomp." Garchomp said to his trainer.

The trainer turns around to look at him. The trainer was wearing a orange shirt with a single yellow stripe, a black jacket, a dark blue jacket and black pants. He has short brown hair and a short brown beard with gray eyes.

"Josh, you're here." the trainer smiled.

"Hey Travis." Josh smiled. "Hey Garchomp."

"Chomp." Garchomp said.

There was a second trainer who was sitting on a couch, reading book. He was wearing a black shirt underneath a light blue jacket with gold stripes along with a white scarf around his neck. He has long indigo hair and silver eyes.

There was a third trainer who has long blonde-orange hair with green eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a yellow overalls with a orange and red Braixen tail, a orange scarf and white and red stripe wrist bands.

The fourth trainer was a big muscular man. He has spikey brown hair, a brown beard and brown eyes. He was wearing gray-red-blue strip shirt, a black and gold belt and blue pants while wearing red and black gloves. He stood next to another trainer.

The fifth trainer he was standing next to was a girl. She has long light brown hair and green eyes. The girl was wearing black arm sleeves, a white and gray shirt underneath her yellow sleeveless shirt, a light orange belt, a black and yellow triangle shirt and black socks as she was wearing a Pikachu tail necklace around her neck. She turns around and smiled. "Josh." she said.

"Hello, Alyssa." Josh smiled. Josh walks up to her and the two of them shook hands.

"I'm glad you're here." Alyssa said. "Are these friends of yours?"

"Yes." Josh said. "This is Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Samus, Mallow, Lana and Lillie."

"It's nice to meet you all. We have much to discuss." Alyssa walks past him and sat down on the brown leather couch. Josh took his seat across from her as Kiara and Nia sat down next to him.

"So how bad is the situation, Alyssa?" Josh asked.

"It's a lot worse, Josh." Alyssa answered. "Gaia's power is draining a lot quickly now. The places that the Battle Trainers fought are already began to lose its power."

"Did you find anything during your travels?" Alyssa asked.

"Misty, Brock and myself encountered a black Lucario along with two men." Serena answered.

"Where?" Alyssa asked.

"In the Kanto Region and the Alola Region at the Alter Of The Sunne near the Dark Colosseum." Lillie answered.

"So you've met Blaze, the leader of Team Delta, Ricky and Reiki." Alyssa said.

"How do you know them?" Brock asked.

It was Kiara's turn to answer. She looks over her shoulder to look at him. "Josh and I met Blaze and Sir Ricky in the Johto Region." she answers. "The two of us have been tracking them down, stopping their plans of taking over the world."

"But how did you meet Reiki?" Misty asked.

"Josh met Reiki during his journey in the Unova Region." Kiara answered. "When the police captured some of Team Atom's grunts, Blaze escaped and Reiki disappeared two weeks after Team Atom was disbanded."

"But why is Reiki with Team Delta?" Ash asked.

"We don't know." Travis answered.

"Why did the Dark Colosseum appeared at the Altar of the Sunne?" Keith asked.

"It's because Team Delta is giving the Shadow Synergy Stone more power." Josh answered. "The more power Team Delta gives, Reiki will become extremely powerful. I don't know how they're doing it, but I can tell it won't be good."

"Samus, can you tell Master Hand about the situation?" Pikachu asks the bounty hunter. "We may need everyone's help on this."

Samus nodded her head and left the room.

"So what's our next plan?" Nia asks.

"We must wait until Team Delta attacks again." Keith said.

"In the meantime, Nia, why don't you take Ash and his friends back to Neos City?" Alyssa suggested. "It's been a long day for all of you."

"Thank you." Serena thanked her. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

Nia was about to walk out, but Misty stops and turns around to look at Josh and Kiara. "Aren't you two coming?" she asks.

Josh stand up and turns around to look at her. "There's a few things that Kiara and I need to take care of." Josh answered. "We'll meet up later."

Kiara watches their friends leave the room before she looks at Alyssa. "Josh and I will find Anne." Kiara said.

"While you are looking for Anne, we'll have to announce for putting the Ferrum League on hold until we get this sorted out." Alyssa said.

"Be careful out there, you two." Elinn said to Josh and Kiara.

The two trainers nodded their heads and left the room. Alyssa stood up and turns around to walk towards the window. She knew that this incident will a lot worse than last time.

* * *

 _Ash and his friends are now in the Ferrum Region and met the five leaders. The next chapter will be really interesting. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and leave a review._


	8. Ash and Serena's First date

Chapter 8 Ash and Serena's First Date

Everyone arrived at the luxurious hotel in Neos City and went up to their rooms. Ash, Pikachu and Serena entered their room and it was big. There was a king sized bed near the wall. Across from it was a flat screen tv on a drawer. A silver glass round table was near the window as Pikachu was overlooking the city. Pancham, Braixen and Sylveon found a couple beds for them. The bathroom was located near the door they entered and the closet was located right next to the bed.

"Nice." Pikachu said, climbing onto a drawer. He began to sniff a flower from a blue Dratini vase.

"I have to say, this is a nice room." Ash said, placing his bag on the floor.

"You've said it." Pikachu smiled.

"Will you two be alright with the sleeping arrangements?" Nia asked, entering the room with Brock and Misty.

"Ye-yes." Serena stuttered, her face turning red.

"Why is your face turning red, Serena?" Nia asks her.

"It's nothing." Serena lied. There was a reason why she's blushing. Serena is going to be sleeping in the same room with Ash.

"Alright." Nia said. "It's been a long day everyone. We'll continue the tour tomorrow."

"What about Josh, Kiara and the Ferrum League?" Ash asked.

"They'll catch up later." Nia answered. "Josh and Kiara went to look for someone who could help us out. As for the Ferrum League, they'll probably put it on hold until the situation is under control."

"I hope they're alright." Misty said.

"I'm sure that they're alright, Misty." Nia assured her. "So what are you guys going to do?"

"Brock, Misty and I were going to head down to the mall to buy some souvenirs for everyone." Lille answered.

"Nice." Nia smiled before she looks at Ash and Serena. "What about you two?"

"Serena and I would probably just walk around the city." Ash answered.

Serena smiled at Ash's answer.

"But wait, Nia." Brock said. "What are you and Weavile going to do in the meantime?"

"I'll have to check the other areas and see if they're being affected by the Shadow Synergy Stone as well." Nia answered. "You guys have a great time."

"We will." everyone said.

After the two trainers split up from Brock, Misty and Lillie, Ash and Serena began their walk in Neos City. It was a beautiful afternoon in the city. The two trainers were pasting by two trainers who was having a battle in the middle of a street. There was a lot of officers behind some fences, making sure the spectators are safe. Ash and Serena past the battle as they came to a nice flower store.

"These flowers look amazing." Serena told Ash, looking at the pink flowers.

"They sure are amazing." Ash smiled. "The pink flower reminds me of the Gracidea Flower from Sinnoh."

"I've heard about that." Serena said turning her head towards him. "It's a flower to express their gratitude."

"I'll buy it for you." Ash said. He picked the flower and walks over to the counter. "I like to buy this one, please."

Serena chuckled lightly and continued to look at some other flowers in the front of the store.

"Here you go, Serena." Ash said with the flower in his hand.

"Thank you, Ash." Serena blushed as he gives the flower in her hand.

Ash and Serena walks out of the flower store and continued their walk around the city. Neon City was beautiful at night. The two trainers sat down on a bench in the park. They notices there was a lot of couples in the park, holding hands.

"There's a lot of couples here at the park tonight." Serena said. She saw one couple sitting on the other side of the fountain, kissing.

"Yeah." Ash said.

"Ash, can I ask you a question?" Serena asked him.

Ash turns his head to look at her. "Sure." Ash said.

"Well," Serena began, "We've been friends for a long time and I still have crush on you when we went our separate ways."

"Alright." Ash said, nodding his head.

"And I'm still having a great time with you." Serena continued. "Do you want to make this official? Do you want to become my boyfriend?"

Ash didn't say anything, surprised of what he just heard from Serena. Ash began to think about it. Ever since Serena kissed at the airport back in Kalos, he couldn't stop thinking about it. The raven haired trainer smiled. "Yes." Ash answers with a smile.

Serena couldn't help but smile. She leans in and hugs her new boyfriend.

"We should head back to the hotel." Ash suggested.

"Let's go." Serena smiled, letting go.

Ash and Serena held each other's hands and walks back to the hotel. Serena notices Nia sitting down in the lobby with her Weavile, looking at the TV.

"Mia, is something wrong?" Serena asked, walking up to her.

"Oh." Mia said, turning her head around. "They just made an official announcement about putting the brakes on the Ferrum League, just like last time. A bunch of places aren't working and Pokémon can't be able to use Synergy Burst."

"Isn't there anything we can do besides just sitting around and waiting?" Serena asked.

"The only thing we can do is to figure this out." Nia answered.

"So Nia, who's Anne?" Ash asked.

"Anne is a friend of Josh and Kiara." Nia answered. "Anne and her people are a tribe that watches over the Shadow Synergy Stone since they are the stones of ruin."

"Do you think Anne can help us?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Nia nodded her head. "There's a broach that contains a fragment of a Synergy Stone. It possesses incredible power. But it's broken."

"How will they fix the broach?" Serena asked.

"I'm not sure." Nia said. "I have a feeling we should meet up with Josh and Kiara now."

"I'll get the others to come here so we can meet up with Josh and Kiara." Ash said. He turns around and ran off to get his friends.

* * *

Josh, Kiara, Charizard and Typhlosion continued walking on the stone path that led to Regi Ruins. Once they entered the room, a middle aged man and Gengar was standing in the middle of the room.

 _Pokken Tournament DX- Skit Serious 2_

"Walter..." Josh began but Walter held his hand out to stop him.

"Don't worry, Josh." Walter said. "I'm up to date on the events. It was most unexpected that the stone and your Pokémon merge together. People have begun to call her Shadow Lucario."

"Josh!" Nia shouted, running into the room with Ash, Serena and their friends.

"Nia." Josh said, turning his head around.

"We're going to help you, Josh." Lille said.

"I never thought Reiki was your Pokémon, Josh." Misty said.

"Huh?" Pikachu asked, looking past Gengar.

Walking up behind the Elder was Anne. "Hello." Anne smiled.

Josh turns his head to look at her. "Anne." Josh said. "Can we use the broach like we did last time?"

Anne takes out the broach from her robe. The star broach is still cracked from the battle with Shadow Mewtwo. Walter shakes his head.

"I'm afraid we can't use it." Walter said. "Even if we fix it, it may not still be a match against the Shadow Synergy Stone's new power."

Josh stares at the broach. He had an idea. "I have an idea." Josh announced.

Ash looks at him. "What's your idea?" Ash asked.

"Poipole." Poipole said, tilting its head.

"My idea is that I transfer my power to restore back to normal before we used it last time." Josh said.

"How?" Ash asked.

"Like this." Josh smiled. He stretch both of his hands out front to the star broach. Both of his hands became cloaked in a white flame of light. The broach began to react to the white flame. Everyone except Josh, Kiara, Anne, Walter, Nia, Charizard, Typhlosion and Gengar was completely surprised.

"Poi?" Poipole asked confused, looking at Kiara.

"Look!" Lillie gasps, pointing at the broach.

The cracks in the star broach began to disappear. The surprised trainers continued to watch. The white flame disappeared from his hands as the stone inside the broach shine once more.

"Amazing!" Ash said in awe.

"Thank you, Josh." Anne smiled. "With the broach, we can bring the Shadow Synergy back under control."

"Josh, if the stone can regain its power, it may not be match for the Shadow Synergy Stone." Walter said.

"Without me and Kiara." Anne said.

"That might not be enough, still." Walter said.

Anne turns her head to look at the elder. "What do you mean?" Anne asked.

"The Shadow Synergy Stone has merge with Reiki." Walter answered. "The two are now one."

"Then how do we save Reiki?" Misty asked.

"First, Josh must achieve Synergy with Reiki and draw her heart away from the Shadow Synergy Stone. Then it can be undone." Walter chuckled.

"Hm..." Josh said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't worry, Josh." Walter said, smiling. "You've made some new friends along the way who can help you. The broach stone will recover its energy once exposed to your Synergy. Do I need to finish?"

"We'll have to cause powerful Synergy into battle." Josh nodded.

"Correct." Walter said. He looks at Anne and Kiara. "You and Anne should then use the broach to cleanse power of the Shadow Synergy Stone."

"Then let's battle." Josh said, with a smile and a serious look on his face.

 _Music Stops_

* * *

 _This turned out a lot good. I wanted to work on this chapter that focused on Ash and Serena being boyfriend and girlfriend. The next chapter is going to be really interesting and I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review!_


	9. Restoring The Broach Part 1

Chapter 9 Restoring The Broach Part 1

A yellow energy ring appeared from the ground with a circle of half the sand on the right side. Gengar enters the ring. Charizard swung her tail, spinning her body once before lunging her head forward.

"Groar!" Charizard growled.

Josh stood behind the yellow ring several feet away from Charizard.

Ash was looking back and forth at the four of them. "What are they doing?" Ash asked.

"They're going to battle." Nia answers with a smile. "This battle is different from your trainer battles in the other regions."

"What do you mean?" Brock asked.

"You see that ring Charizard and Gengar is in?" Nia pointed. "Those two Pokémon is going fight with all of their attacks."

"Watch how this goes." Anne said. She was staring at Josh with great interest.

"We are not allowed to use Support Pokémon for this fight." Walter reminded him.

Josh had said nothing and nods his head.

 _Pokkén Tournament- Regi Ruins_

"Let's begin." Walter said. "Shadow Ball, let's go!"

"Gengar!" Gengar shouted, firing a small glowing purple ball.

"Jump into the air to dodge!" Josh shouted.

Charizard quickly flew into the air to dodge the attack. She quickly flew above Gengar and slams her feet into Gengar. Gengar was sent flying several feet away from Charizard.

"Shadow Punch!" Walter ordered.

"Heh." Josh chuckled.

Charizard bent her head and wings in, taking on the Shadow Punches. "Roar!" Charizard roared, stretching her wings and lifting her head, creating a strong gust of wind. The wind sent Gengar flying.

"Now they're in the Duel Phase." Nia said.

"Duel Phase?" Serena asked.

"A Duel Phase is where two Pokémon can only use certain moves in this phase to defeat an opponent." Nia explains. "They have more access to their moves in this phase. The Field Phase is where they can move around on the battlefield, but they can only use certain moves due to this phase. It's always easy and better to go into Duel Phase. That's why there's two Phases."

"That's so cool." Ash smiled, looking at the battle.

Back on the battlefield, Charizard evaded Gengar's Hypnosis. Her claw was cloaked in flame as she punches Gengar and throws her body into a fiery spin at Gengar.

"Gar!"Gengar shouted as he got hit from the second attack. Gengar fell on his face, not moving.

"Heh." Josh chuckled.

"One more round and the match is over." Nia smiled.

"Hm." Walter said. He watches as Gengar gets up.

"You doing good, Charizard?" Josh asks her.

"Groar." Charizard nodded her head.

"Good." Josh said.

Charizard and Gengar nodded to each other and the second round began. Gengar fired a charged Shadow Ball, but the Flame Pokémon jumps to the right to dodge the attack. Gengar flew towards the Flame Pokémon. Charizard flew at him and released her Flamethrower towards him.

"Gengar!" Gengar grunted as he was blasted several feet.

"Use Sludge Bomb!" Walter ordered.

Gengar spun around his back, firing three green sludges at Charizard.

"Get into your flying stance, then use Air Slash and Seismic Toss!" Josh ordered.

Charizard got into her flying stance and spins around, releasing a powerful hurricane and sends Gengar into the air. Charizard grabs Gengar, spins around in the air and throws Gengar into the ground for more force. Charizard dives at Gengar once more, her body cloak in a orange flame and slams into Gengar.

"Gengar!" Gengar yelled out in pain and lands on the ground.

 _Music Stops_

 _Pokkén Tournament DX- Skit Serious 2_

Charizard lands several feet in front of her opponent.

The yellow ring that was surrounding them has disappeared.

"Yes, not bad." Walter nodded, walking up to his partner. "You are still a little unrefined, but I can still see that fate has brought you three together again with friends this time." Anne walks up behind him, causing the old man to turn around to look at it. "Even after that battle, it isn't even halfway recovered its strength. That's a good start. There are three others, aside from me, who will help you to revive the stone."

"I know what to do, Walter." Josh said, walking up to him with Charizard. "I will visit the others to restore the power of the stone."

Walter looks at him. "Hurry now." Walter said. "Little time remains."

"I hope we save Reiki soon." Nia said. "Let's go."

"So where to, Anne?" Ash asks Anne.

"We're heading to the Blue Dome." Anne answered.

Josh and Kiara got onto Charizard's back. "Kiara and I will fly on ahead and meet you over there." Josh said to Nia. After that was said, Josh, Kiara and Charizard flew out of the ruins towards the Blue Dome.

* * *

 _Not bad, right? I hope you enjoyed the chapter so get ready for the next chapter and don't forget to leave a review!_


	10. Restoring The Broach Part 2

Chapter 10 Restoring The Broach Part 2

 _Pokkén Tournament DX- Skit Serious 2_

Josh, Kiara and Charizard stood at the edge of the Blue Dome. A woman was standing across from them with her Gardevoir. She smiles when she saw them.

"It's nice to see you again." she said.

"You know the situation, Nora?" Josh asks her.

"Yes, I do." Nora nodded. She can see that Anne and the others are running up behind the three of them. "Gia power is weakening a lot faster here too, but it will hold out for a little longer."

"So fighting you will help restore the power of the stone?" Brock asks.

"That's right." Nora nodded. "You'll be battling me as before, I presume, Josh?"

"Yes." Josh said. "And the battle will be the same."

Ash looks at Josh. "What... do you mean?" Ash asks.

"Josh is going to battle without Synergy Burst." Nora explains.

"Hm." Anne said before she turns around and looks at the others. "All of us will stand besides Slowpoke and Slowking." Anne led them to the elevators where the two Pokémon were waiting for them.

 _Music Stops_

 _Pokémon Tournament DX- Blue Dome_

Josh was looking at his Support Set. He chose the Emolga and Fennekin standard set. A yellow ring appears from the floor. Josh and Charizard stood at the far side of the Blue Dome as Gadevoir took her usual place just like her trainer.

"Roar!" Chariazard roared, landing on the floor.

The timer for picking a Support Pokémon started. Josh chose Emolga.

 _"Round One, Fight!"_ the female voice said.

Charizard fires a small fire ball from her mouth. The fire ball made contact at Gardevoir. Gardevoir responds by moving to the right, shooting out three pink disc at Charizard with a pink arrow.

"Groar!" Charizard grunted.

"Charizard, fly in the air to dodge those pink disk and arrow!" Josh ordered.

"Char!" she nodded her head. Charizard flaps her wings and flies into the air.

Gardevoir began to shooting pink arrows at Charizard. The Flame Pokémon dodges every single one as she was right above the Embrace Pokémon. Charizard brought down her entire weight on Gardevoir, sending her flying. The Embrace Pokémon hands glows and attacks Charizard, sending the Flame Pokémon in the air. Gardevoir fires a pink arrow before Charizard can counter attack.

"You can do it, Charizard!" Ash cheered.

"Don't lose!" Pikachu called out.

Charizard flips her entire body backward, sending Gardevoir in the air spins around, releasing a powerful hurricane for extra damage. Charizard grabs Gardevoir, spins around in the air and throws Gardevoir into the ground for more force. Charizard dives at Gadevoir once more, her body cloak in a orange flame and slams into Gardevoir.

"Voir!" Gardevoir grunted as she hits the ground. She was about to use Teleport, but Charizard summons Emolga to the battlefield.

Emolga's body was covered in yellow electricity and Gardevoir was sent flying against the wall as her speed decreases. Charizard kicks her into the wall of the field and grabs Gardevoir, spins around in the air and throws Gardevoir into the ground for more force.

"Voir!" she cried out in pain.

"Round one is over." Josh said. "Time for the second round."

"Which support Pokémon are you going to use next?" Nia asks Josh.

Josh chose Fennekin as Chariazrd and Gardevoir took their place.

 _"Round 2. Fight!"_

Charizard jumps into the air and dodges left to avoid the pink arrow. She fires a ball of fire at the Embrace Pokémon. Once Charizard was on the ground, Gardevoir forms a pink energy orb in front of her hands and fires the pink beam at the Flame Pokémon. Gardevoir teleports behind Charizard, but the Flame Pokémon grabs her.

Charizard kicks Gardevoir at the jaw and bringing her foot back down at the back of the head. Once her foot hits the ground, a small fire erupted and burns Gardevoir.

"I've seen you haven't lost your touch." Nora said.

"Hmph." Josh chuckled.

"But this match is far from over." Nora said.

"We will see about that, Nora." Josh said, snapping his fingers.

Charizard dodges to the left, firing several fireballs at Gardevoir. Gadevoir teleported out of the way and appears in front of the Flame Pokémon. The Flame snaps her fingers and Fennekin appears. The Fox Pokémon jumps into the air and fires a small ball of fire to the ground. The ball of fire erupted from the ground into a medium sized dome, trapping the Embrace Pokémon.

"Voir!" Gardevoir shouted.

"Flying Stance then Fire Punch!" Josh ordered.

The Flame Pokémon quickly got into her flying stance and one of her fist were surrounded by red-yellow flames and punches Gardevoir.

"Calm Mind then use Psychic!" Nora shouted.

Gardevoir's body was covered in a light blue aura and stops Charizard in the air.

"Good!" Nora nodded. "Use Magical Leaf!"

The Embrace Pokémon jumps into the air and fires multiple pink leaves at Charizard. The Flame Pokémon lands hard on the ground before flying at Gardevoir. Gardevoir raises her arms in defense, but Charizard swung her tail at her.

"Seismic Toss!" Josh ordered.

Charizard grabs Gardevoir, spins around in the air and throws Gardevoir into the ground for more force. The others see that Gadervoir fainted.

"Groar!" Charizard growled, swinging her entire body before glaring at Gardervoir.

 _Music Stops_

Pokkén Tournament DX- Skit Serious 2

"Good job, Charizard." Josh smiles, walking up to his Pokémon and rubbing her head.

The ring disappears and Anne walks up to them.

"You're even stronger than last time." Nora complimented.

"Look at this, Josh." Anne said. The broach in her hand began to glow brighter than last time.

"It isn't anywhere near enough." Kiara said.

"Hm." Nora said. "Gia Power has become so much weaker, you probably won't have much access to Synergy Burst for much longer."

"Then we'll change the terms of battle." Josh said.

"We should've just did that in the first place." Nia groans.

"...!" Nora felt the power. "The power of the Shadow Synergy Stone is rapidly increasing. Only you can use the stone, Anne."

"Not only Anne will use the stone, I will use my power to stop Blaze and save Reiki." Josh said.

"Then you know where you're heading next, Josh." Nora said.

"I do." Josh nodded his head. "We'll head to the Dragon's Nest to see Jake."

* * *

 _So what do you guys think? Pretty interesting right? Now that we have Pokémon Sword and Shield coming out late this year, there's going to be a sequel after this story is complete. I plan to get this story done quickly and work on the sequel before the game comes out this year. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!_


	11. Restoring The Broach Part 3

Chapter 11 Restoring The Broach Part 3

After defeating Nora, everyone left the Blue Dome to head back to Tellur Town and head to the Dragon's Nest. Ash has notice that they were heading up into the mountains. They were met by a Tyrantrum and a Noivern.

"What is it?" Ash asks Josh.

"Ty!" Tyrantrum shouted. "Rantrum Tyrantrum!"

"Something is wrong." Josh said. "Hurry!"

The trainers follows the two Dragon Pokémon to the Dragon's Nest. The two Dragon Pokémon brought them to a big area. There was two statues that the trainers had recognize. There was a statue of Rayquaza in its normal form in one mountain while there was another statue of Rayquaza in its Mega Form. But once they got to the nest, Pikachu couldn't believe what he saw.

"It's everyone!" Pikachu gasps in shocked.

It was true. His fellow Smashers were lying in the ground. Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Link, Zelda and Ganondorf was still standing, glaring at their three opponent's. Standing on the highest peak was Blaze, Sir Ricky and Reiki.

"Well well." Blaze chuckled darkly. "Look who's here."

Mario turns around and sees Pikachu. "Are we glad to see you." Mario said with relief.

"Take them out." Blaze said, snapping his fingers.

Reki fires a fully charge Aura Sphere at them. Josh quickly disappeared and reappeared in front of the trainers and the Smashers with his hands raised. The Aura Sphere collided with Josh and he was covered in the gray smoke.

 **"Looks like Josh showed you a bit of his power."** a voice called out. Landing besides Anne was a tall man with his Lucario. He has brown hair, a brown beard and mustache and the color of his eyes are green.

"Who are you?" Serena asks him.

The man turns around. "I'm Jake." Jake introduce himself before looking back at the smoke.

The smoke began to clear up and standing in place was a white anthro dragon. The white anthro dragon has a muscular body. There was a black gem at the end of the sharp horns on the top of his head. His white wings can be seen and has a nice long white tail.

"Did Josh transforms into a anthro dragon?" Ash asked surprised.

"Amazing." Rotom Dex said, taking pictures.

Josh opens his mouth and fires purple beam of energy at Blaze. Blaze waves his arm in front of him and the purple beam came into contact with a black shield.

"No matter." Blaze smiles evilly. "I came what I got." He opens his palm and three yellow triangle pieces appears from his hand.

"That's the Triforce!" Pikachu gasps in shocked.

Blaze outstretch his hand and the Triforce flew into Reiki.

"Son of a bitch!" Josh growled, flying towards Blaze with anger. Reiki quickly appears in front of him and kicks him really hard into the chest. The white dragon hits the ground hard in front of the Smashers.

"Good." Blaze said. "Now, we shall take our leave." Blaze and Sir Ricky teleported and Reiki disappears in a blink of an eye.

"Are you okay?" Jake asks, walking up to Josh.

Josh reverts back to his human form and Lucario pulls him up. "I'm fine, thanks." Josh said.

"Fox, where's Mewtwo?" Pikachu asks as the leader of Star Fox walks up to him with the rest of the Smashers.

"Mewtwo is back at the Smash Mansion with Master Hand and Crazy Hand." Fox explains. "Master Hand needed Mewtwo to stay behind in case of the Smash Mansion is attacked."

"Nice." Pikachu smiled.

"But what happened here?" Ash asked.

"And how did Blaze get all three piece of the Triforce?" Pikachu asks.

"After you guys left, I head back to the Smash Universe and joined the others to find Bowser and Ganondorf." Samus answers. "We tracked them back at the canyon where we fought the Subspace Army."

"But when we arrived, Blaze took the Triforce from Ganondorf." Roy said.

"He promised we would rule the universe." Ganondorf growled, clenching his fist. "After that wretched fool took the Triforce of Power from me, Blaze easily defeated Link and Zelda and grabs their two pieces as well."

"We've all tried to defeat him, but he defeated most of us here after Master Hand and Crazy Hand sent us all here from a portal." Falco said. "Talk about a pain in the ass."

"Master Hand and Samus already updated us about the situation." Ike said.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Pikachu asks.

"Bowser and Ganondorf will be coming back with us and tell Master Hand what happen here." Ike said. "After that, we'll come up with a plan and help restore the Ferrum Region."

"Then you have to move quickly." Anne said. "We don't have much time."

A blue portal appears behind the Smashers and the Smashers walk through the portal and the Trainers watches the portal disappeared.

"We don't have time to catch up with the events." Jake said. "Gia power is incredibly weak here, I doubt you can use Synergy Burst at all, Josh."

"Damn it." Misty said softly with a groan.

"I wouldn't worry, Misty." Nia said. "Josh has a strong bond with his Pokémon and the stone will surely respond to it and Kiara's power."

"Then let us prepare for battle!" Jake exclaims.

Josh and Charizard stood across from Jake and Lucario as the trainers stood with Altaria and Noivern.

"Fly now, Charizard!" Josh called out to her.

She flew straight to the battlefield as the yellow energy ring surrounded the arena.

 _Pokkén Tournament- Dragon's Nest_

 _"Round one, fight!"_ a female voice shouted.

"Aura Sphere!" Jake commanded.

Lucario fires a small Aura Sphere with one hand before firing a charged Aura Sphere.

"Fire Punch!" Josh ordered.

One of Charizard's fists was surrounded in yellow-red flames and punches the sphere, causing it to explode. The two Pokémon smirks at each other and lunges at each other. Charizard's Fire Punch and Lucario's Force Palm collided against each other. The Aura Pokémon puts it paws together and spread them apart, creating a light green bone of energy.

The Flame Pokémon tried to avoid the light green bone and she was smack hard in the head. "Char!" Charizard shouted in pain.

Lucario wasn't done as he swings the bone to Charizard's jaw and her in the air. He wasn't done yet as he jumps high above the Flame Pokémon's head and brought the bone hard to her stomach. Charizard hits the ground hard.

"You okay?" Josh called.

"Char!" Charizard roared, standing up and firing her Flamethrower.

"Heh." Josh chuckled. "Good."

"Use Extreme Speed!" Jake ordered.

Lucario's body was outlined in a blue aura and charges at Charizard.

"Quick, back up to use Inferno!" Josh ordered.

Charizard backs up quickly and fires a long red-orange stream of fire across herself, hitting the Aura Pokémon in the process. The Flame Pokémon charges at Lucario with her body wrapped and shoots herself at Lucario.

"Use Aura Sphere!" Jake commanded.

The Aura Pokémon fires the small sphere from his paw towards Charizard. Charizard's claws became cloak in a light green energy and slashes through the sphere. By doing that, it cause a small explosion that allows Charizard to grab Lucario, spins around in the air and throws Lucario into the ground for more force.

"That's the end of round one." Nia said.

Josh chose Emolga before the second began.

 _"Round two, fight!"_

Lucario charges at Charizard. The Aura Pokémon dodges from one of the claws before place his paw on Charizard's stomach and firing a green ray of light.

"Char!" Charizard grunted, getting back up.

"Use Bone Rush!" Jake ordered.

Lucario rushes at Charizard and smacks her into the air.

"Attack back with Flare Blitz!" Josh ordered.

Charizard's body became cloak in a red-orange fire and shoots herself at The Aura Pokémon.

"Now, Flamethrower!" Josh ordered.

Charizard opens her mouth and fires a red-orange stream fire at Lucario.

"Jump and use Extreme Speed to get behind her!" Jake ordered.

"Hmph!" Lucario grunted, jumping high into the air and got behind the Flame Pokémon. She quickly punch and kick Charizard behind her in the back before doing her Force Palm.

"Groar!" Charizard yelled as she was sent flying and hit the ground.

"Aura Sphere!" Jake commanded.

The Aura Pokémon fires a fully charge Aura Sphere. Charizard jumps high into the air, flies above Lucario and brought down her entire body at the Aura Pokémon. Lucario hits the back of the wall behind him.

"Eevee, use Helping Hand!" Jake ordered.

A bright light appeared besides Lucario and Eevee lays one of its front paws on Lucario, and it and the Aura Pokémon become covered in a multicolored aura, powering up his moves.

"Now use Force Palm!" Jake ordered.

Lucario places one of his paws on Charizard and fires a ray of green light.

"Groar!" Charizard shouted as she skids across the battlefield.

"Finish it with Extreme Speed!" Jake commanded.

The Aura Pokémon charges at Charizard.

"Grab him and throw him into the air with Flamethrower, full blast!" Josh ordered.

Charizard grabs him and throws the Aura Pokémon high into the air. "Roar!" Charizard roared, releasing her Flamethrower above her head. Lucario got hit twice and hits the ground hard. "Groar!" Charizard snarls at Lucario.

 _Music Stops_

 _Pokkén Tournament DX: Serious Skit 2_

"Good job." Josh said as the barrier disappeared.

Anne and the others walks up to them. The broach began to shine brightly. "Just a little more." Anne smiled.

"All right!" Ash cheered.

Then all of a sudden, Josh, Kiara, Anne and Jake felt something.

 _Pokkén Tournament DX: Mewtwo's Theme_

Nia looks at her four friends. "Is it the Shadow Synergy Stone?" Nia asks them.

"We've felt it." Jake said, looking at her. "There's no more time left."

"You're kidding me." Nia groans.

"The earth has lost too much Gia power than before..." Jake said. "You need to stop the Shadow Synergy Stone from overloading now before it's too late."

"Reiki's heart is not gone." Josh muttered.

"After we came all the way here?" Serena asks sadly.

"Then we'll find Reiki now." Josh said seriously. "It's time."

"Very well." Jake nodded. "You may have the chance. But remember, Josh. The power of the Shadow Synergy Stone is stronger than last time. Do not let the stone and its new power overwhelm you."

"I understand." Josh said. Turning around, he knew that he will whatever it takes to save Reiki.

* * *

 _The Smashers finally made their appearance in this chapter. I hope you guys are excited for the final battle. Mewtwo will appear in the end of the last chapter. I'm going to be working really hard on the last chapter and after that, the sequel will come. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I encourage you all to leave a review!_


	12. The Final Battle

Chapter 12 The Final Battle

The Woods

It's been half an hour since they left the Dragon's Nest. Brock, Misty, Lana, Mallow and Lillie stayed behind to help out the League Master while Josh, Kiara, Typhlosion, Charizard, Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Rotom Dex, Poipole and Weavile set out to find Shadow Reki. Josh's mind was set on Reiki. Why did she leave and joined the enemy? It didn't make any sense.

He knew that he won't have time to switch out his support and chose the same Support Set before they head out to find Shadow Reiki. His mind was interrupted when he saw the clearing.

"So we're back here again." Nia said.

"You four have been here before?" Ash asks Josh.

Josh turns around. "Yes." he answers the raven-haired trainer. "This is where I fought Shadow Mewtwo for the last time to save the Ferrum Region."

"And now we're going to face Shadow Reiki." Kiara said.

"I have something to say, Ash, Serena and Pikachu." Josh said, looking at the two trainers and Pikachu.

"What is it?" Pikachu asks.

"Thank you for your help." Josh said. "Once Shadow Reiki appears, Anne and Kiara will this stone to stop the Shadow Synergy Stone from overloading. But since the stone hasn't fully recovered its power, I'm not sure if it will be a success. Before Kiara and Anne can use the stone, Charizard, Typhlosion and myself will attack hard and quick."

"Hang on." Ash said, looking at Josh. "Are you planning to go off alone?"

"That's crazy!" Rotom Dex gasps.

"We're coming with you." Ash said with a determined look. "No matter what!"

Josh has said nothing as he stares at Ash. Then he nodded his head.

"Good." Nia smiled before looking around. "Shadow Reiki should be around here somewhere."

Josh close his eyes and focus. Turning halfway and stopping, he opens his eyes.

"I sense it too as well." Kiara said, looking at the direction. "Shadow Reiki is in that direction."

"Hm." Josh said as they began to walk.

Everyone found themselves walking into the Dark Colosseum (Final). Standing at the center of the arena was Shadow Reiki. The Shadow Aura Pokémon bares her fangs at them. Her entire body was covered in purple energy.

"We've found Shadow Reiki." Josh said. "Charizard and Typhlosion, let's go!" He quickly turns into his anthro wolf form. Both Typhlosion and Josh dashes quickly at Shadow Reiki. Shadow Reiki fires a Aura Sphere from her paw and Josh caught and destroys it with his paws. Once Shadow Reiki was in range, Typhlosion grabs her and throw the Aura Pokémon in the air.

"Ty!" Typhlosion shouted, causing a explosion around him to create a mix of smoke and fire around him. Shadow Reiki was caught in the explosion as she fell back down. Charizard uses her Dragon Claw to send her flying into the air where Josh was waiting. White electricity came out of his paws. He didn't waste any time by placing his paws on Shadow Reiki's body and traps her in a white sphere of energy.

"Hurry!" Josh shouted down below.

Anne wasted no time taking out the broach. Kiara outstretch both of her hands in front of the broach. White sparkles of light energy began to flow into the broach.

"Ngh!" Josh grunted as Shadow Reiki broke free of the sphere.

Shadow Reiki charges a powerful Aura Sphere and fires it at the broach. The sphere exploded on impact as the broach was sent flying high into the air. The star broach stops in the middle of the air. The star broach shines before a light field of yellow energy erupted from the broach. Shadow Reiki covers her face as the light field of energy past through her. The purple energy was pushed back from Shadow Reiki.

Pikachu notices that the three pieces of the Tri Force emerges from the Aura Pokémon and flown away. "Looks like Link, Zelda and Ganondorf has their pieces back." Pikachu smiled.

 _Pokkén Tournament- Before The Final Battle_

"The Shadow Synergy Stone's power is weaken!" Rotom Dex cheered.

"Reiki's heart was never gone!" Ash gasps.

"This is our chance to save Reiki." Anne said, looking at Josh. "Please! Keep Reiki busy a little longer. Kiara and I will use that time to build up the Synergy Stone's power again. Then..."

"Reiki!" Josh called out to his friend. "Come back to us!"

Charizard and Typhlosion stood besides their Trainer. Typhlosion watch his friend as the Flame Pokémon flew several feet into the arena with Josh. He turns around and sees black portals appearing. Stepping out of the portals was soldiers of antro black wolves with swords.

"Looks we got company." Nia said as Ash, Serena and Pikachu turns around.

"Black Wolves?" Ash asked confused.

"Their soldiers." Kiara said. "Blaze must've sent them to stop us."

"What about the Ferrum League and Neos City?" Pikachu asked.

Nia brought out her laptop and notices that the city and the league is being attack by an of army of black wolves. The black wolves was fighting against the Smashers.

"The League and Neos City is being under attacked, but the Smashers are fighting them." Nia said, putting her laptop away.

"Then let's stop them." Pikachu smirks.

 _Pokkén Tournament DX- Dark Coliseum Final_

Typlosion jumps high into the air and releases powerful stream of fire at several soldiers.

"Sylveon, use Swift!" Serena commanded.

"Syl!" Sylveon shouted, jumping into the air and swishing her tail, releasing multiple yellow stars at a few soldiers.

Charizard's Fire Punch and Lucario's Force Palm collided with one another, creating a small shock wave in the air. Josh appeared behind the Shadow Aura Pokémon and delivers a powerful kick behind in the back.

Shadow Reiki growls in anger as she turns around with her paws together and spreading them, creating a light green bone of energy. "Ha!" Shadow Reiki shouted, trying to hit Josh. Josh raises his arms to cover his face as he took the attack. Before Shadow Reiki can deliver another attack, Josh swept her feet off by using a coffee kick. It allowed Charizard to grab her, flies into the sky, spins around, zooms back down, and tosses Shadow Reiki into the ground for more damage, using the momentum of the dive.

"Groar!" Charizard roars before being covered in a ball of fire tackling into the Shadow Aura Pokémon.

"Argh!" Shadow Reiki yelled in pain as she was sent flying. Shadow Reiki done a couple of black flips before landing the ground. "You will not stop me." Her body was outlined in purple energy before running and tackling into Josh.

"Grr!" Josh grunted as he was sent flying a couple of feet from her.

Lucario fires several small Aura Spheres from hand. Josh quickly got up and waves his left arm to send the small spheres in a different direction. He rushes towards her and the two fighters engages into close combat.

"How are you two holding up?!" Ash called Kiara and Anne behind him.

"We still need a little time!" Anne said as the two of them were focusing their power on the Synergy Stone.

"Just hang on a little longer!" Kiara shouted.

* * *

Ferrum League

"Watch out, losers!" Wario shouted as he rode his bike, the Wario Bike, running over four wolves. He jumps off his bike and lands in front of them with his body glowing. He farted high into the sky with the four wolves.

Marth and Meta Knight dealt a bigger wolf who was wielding two double edge swords. Meta Knight drills into the armor and destroys it. The wolf's fur was exposed, leaving Marth and thrust his Falchion into the wolf.

Brock and Misty ordered Steelix and Gyarados, who was in their Mega Forms, to fire their attacks at a few more soldiers. Sonic appeared besides the two Pokémon Trainers before running towards eight soldiers with eight Mechakoopas in his arms. He quickly places them on the eight soldiers and got to a safe distance before they blew up.

Fox and Falco wrap themselves in fire and fires themselves at a another giant wolf soldier. Phosphora appeared above the giant and shoots out several small lighting bolts at it before firing an electric sphere.

"Gr!" the wolf solider grunted. It grabs Fox and Falco and slams them into the ground. Before the wolf can deliver the kill, Roy quickly dash in between his two friends and the enemy before parrying the wolfs sword and counterattack. Ike was falling from the sky from a Rocket Belt that he used. He was already charging his weapon, Ragnell, and plunges his weapon through the wolf's head.

"We mustn't let them reach the Synergy Stone!" Meta Knight shouted to his friends.

"I hope Ash and the others are okay." Misty muttered.

* * *

Dark Coliseum (Final)

Weavile creates a purple energy sword in the palm of her hand and then grabs it with her other hand. She slashes towards two soldiers.

Anne can see that Josh, Charizard and Typhlosion were beginning to lose. "Please!" Anne called out to them. "You're the only one who can do it!"

Josh blocks Shadow Reiki's Force Palm, but he didn't block her jab. Before he can attack back, Shadow Reiki quickly dashes into him and stabs him with her spike. "Argh!" he yelled, feeling the spike stabbing in his flesh.

The Aura Pokémon turns around and fires two fully charge Aura Spheres at Chariazard and Typhlosion. The Flame Pokémon and The Volcano Pokémon couldn't dodge the sphere in time and they were both hit. They were both sent flying and hit the ground hard.

"Damn you!" Josh shouted. His right fist was covered in a light green of energy before charging at his friend.

Shadow Reiki quickly charges up a Aura Sphere before turning around and firing the sphere close to his face. A powerful explosion occurred as smoke covered the battlefield. The smoke disappeared as Shadow Reiki was standing over Josh. The Aura Pokémon slams her foot into the hole she made at Josh.

"Argh!" Josh screams in pain.

"This can't be!" Anne yelled in fear.

Shadow Reiki began to charge up her Aura Sphere in front of the fallen trainer. Josh couldn't move as he already losing some blood. He felt like this battle is already over. Before Shadow Reiki can fire, a voice cried out in the air.

 **"Take this!"** a voice cried out.

A powerful beam of purple energy appears out of nowhere and hits Shadow Reiki.

"Argh!" she yelled as the beam sent her flying away from Josh and hits the ground. Shadow Reiki got up and Josh sees a familiar Pokémon appeared in front of Shadow Reiki. It was the Legendary Pokémon Mewtwo named Gene.

"The power of the Shadow Synergy Stone... is weakening?" Ann muttered.

Gene punches Shadow Reiki in the air with powerful psychic stones. The Genetic Pokémon jumps high into the air and delivers an axe kick that sent Shadow Reiki to the ground hard. Gene puts his hands together and the stone flies toward his hands. He outstretch his hands and the purple energy stones flew towards her. The Genetic Pokémon lands in front of Josh.

"Glad to see that you're safe, Gene." Josh said, standing up as he grins at Gene.

"I am glad that you are safe too." Gene said as he didn't take his eyes off of Shadow Reiki. "I've sense that the Shadow Synergy Stone was regaining its power."

"Just like last time." Josh said. "But this is a lot worse."

"The Synergy Stone has recovered quite a lot of power!" Anne called out to them.

"Give us a little more time!" Kiara shouted.

Josh picks out Emolga as Shadow Reiki got up. Emolga surround itself with yellow electricity and fires three arrows at Shadow Reiki to slow her down.

"Hang on!" Anne shouted. "Power is flowing into the Shadow Synergy Stone again!"

Shadow Reiki dodge the Shock Wave and fires a barrage of Aura Spheres. Gene outstretch his arm out in front of him and a barrier appeared, blocking the spheres. Josh and Charizard took the chance to attack back. Charizard flies above her and the Flame Pokémon brought down her entire weight on the Aura Pokémon. Josh didn't let Shadow Reiki a chance to attack back. His right fist was covered in a white light while his left fist was covered in a black light.

"Spirit Palm Strike!" Josh shouted, delivering several palm strikes behind Shadow Reiki's back.

Shadow Reiki used her ExtremeSpeed and slams into Charizard hard.

"Groar!" the Flame Pokémon grunted in pain. Charizard tries to grab her, but Shadow Reiki used Bone Rush to deflect the grab. The Aura Pokémon grabs Charizard's tail and slams her hard into the ground. Before Shadow Reiki can use her Force Palm, Josh did powerful axe kick to the head, slamming Shadow Reiki into the ground.

"I can't stop the Shadow Synergy Stone from overflowing!" Anne cried out.

Shadow Reiki got up, glaring at her opponents. She became cloaked in a pink light and appeared in her Mega Form.

 _Pokkén Tournament DX: Synergy Burst(Final Battle)_

"Reiki's power spiked again!" Anne cried out to them.

"Hang in there guys!" Kiara shouted.

Typhlosion rushes to his trainer's aide. Typhlosion and Charizard releases their powerful Flamethrower with Gene's Hyper Beam to create a pink flame beam.

Josh puts his hands together and creates a white ball of energy. "Spirit Sphere!" he shouted, thrusting his hands forward as he fired the white sphere. All three attacks collided and exploded on impact when Shadow Reiki was hit.

"Ha..." Gene panted.

The trainer didn't let his guard down for a minute. Shadow Reiki roared so powerful that it causes the smoke to disappear.

 _ **"RROARR!"**_ Shadow Reiki roared with anger and fury. The Aura Pokémon disappeared and started slamming into her enemies. She was extremely fast that not even Gene can stop her with his Psychic. The Aura Pokémon started landing Force Palms on the teen.

"Ggrr!" Josh grunted as he was sent flying and hitting the ground hard.

"Damn!" Gene growled as he got up.

Josh got up just in time as Shadow Reiki appeared in front of them with a powerful Aura Sphere charged up. Shadow Reiki fires the sphere, causing an explosion. The smoke clears up to reveal that Josh, Charizard and Gene were lying down injured as Gene was several feet away.

"No!" Anne shouted.

"We won't give up!" Kiara yelled.

The star broach began to shine even brighter than last time as a rainbow aura can be seen around the broach.

"Yes!" Anne smiled. "We made it in time!"

Josh slowly got up with the rest of the Pokémon.

"Kiara and I are sending you Synergy Power!" Anne shouted.

Charizard and Mewtwo feel the power of Synergy flowing through them.

"This is our last chance." Josh said to the three Pokémon. "We need to save Reiki!"

Shadow Reiki was covered in a bright pink light and the light disappeared as she was still in her Mega Form with a purple aura glow surrounding herself.

"Now you can use Synergy Burst!" Kiara shouted.

"Ready?" Josh asked the three Pokémon. "Synergy Burst!"

Gene waved his arms as a Mewtwonite X appeared on his chest. Charizard and Gene was covered in a pink light and the light disappeared to reveal them in the Mega X Form.

"Let's go, Blaze Resonance!" Josh shouted.

A ring of fire appeared from the ground, surrounding Typhlosion. The ring of fire transforms into a fiery tornado. Fire appears from on his head as it took the form of Josh's hair on fire. The fire on his back became an and the fire tornado disappeared.

 _Pokkén Tournament DX: Synergy Burst (Final Boss, Final Round)_

"GO!" The trainer bellowed.

Charizard took off and flew above Shadow Reiki. She was cloaked in blue flames and shot herself towards Shadow Reiki.

"Argh!" Shadow Reiki yelled as she was sent flying. The Aura Pokémon landed on her feet and rushes toward Charizard.

"Ty!" Typhlosion shouted, running in front of Shadow Reiki and using Cut.

Shadow Reiki used Bone Rush as she deflects Typhlosion's claws. Charizard came behind and swept the Aura Pokémon off her feet with her tail. The Aura Pokémon did a high jump in the air and landed several feet away from her two opponents.

"Damn you!" Shadow Reiki snarled.

Ash overheard what Shadow Reiki said. It was Telepathy.

The Aura Pokémon charges at Chariazard and Typhlosion, but the Genetic Pokémon stops her with Psychic. Gene swung her around in the air and let Shadow Reiki go. Gene was too quick for the Aura Pokémon as Gene's right fist was cloak in flames and punches her before sending Shadow Reiki high in the air with an ice punch, teleports above Shadow Reiki's head and delivered a powerful Thunder Punch.

"Gah!" Shadow Reiki yelled, hitting the ground hard.

"Let's go, Gene!" Josh shouted.

"Hm!" Gene shouted, outstretching his hand. Shadow Reiki was caught in a pink sphere before the Genetic Pokémon waved his arms twice. He looks up from his glowing hand to the trapped Aura Pokémon in the air. Gene clenches his fist and flew fast towards the pink sphere. Once he was close, Gene opens his hand and thrust it forward at the Aura Pokémon, firing a blue and purple vortex.

"Gah!" Shadow Reiki shouted in pain as she hits ground hard.

Gene landed several feet away from her.

"Yes!" Josh nodded his head.

"Go to hell!" Shadow Reiki roared with anger. She quickly charges at Gene with her Extreme Speed.

Gene fires a purple beam from his hand at the Aura Pokémon. Shadow Reiki saw it coming and jumps high over the beam and began to charge up her Aura Sphere quick. Once she was close to Gene, the Aura Pokémon fires the sphere at close range.

"Ngh!" Gene grunted as he was blasted into a shadow stone.

Shadow Reki turns around just in time as she collided her two Force Palms into Josh's fists.

"I know you're in there, Reiki!" Josh snarled. "Come back to us! To me!"

Shadow Reiki gave him a headbutt to the head as Josh dodges her Bone Rush. Josh lands besides his two Pokémon.

"We need to end this fight here and now, you two." Josh said. "If we don't end this fight, then the Ferrum Region will be loss. We will save Reiki!"

"Groar!" Charizard roared. She flew towards Shadow Reiki.

"Shadow Aura Blast!" Shadow Reiki roared. She lunges quickly at her three opponents with her right palm in dark energy. Shadow Reiki punches Charizard in the air as the Flame Pokémon was sent flying in a black tornado. Charizard used the attack to fly into the air with the help of the tornado. Charizard flaps her wings powerfully, making a crack on the underneath Reiki as the Flame Pokémon was hit by several small Aura Spheres. Shadow Reki's Aura Sphere was fully charged.

"Searing Blaze!" Josh roared.

"GR!" she growled as Charizard opens her mouth and fires a powerful blue flame.

"HA!" Shadow Reiki roared, firing the sphere.

Both attacks collided one another, pressing against the other. The two Pokémon stood their ground, not moving an inch. Josh quickly ran underneath Charizard and places his hands together. A white and black ball appears between his hands.

"Spirit Sphere!" Josh roared, thrusting his hands forward as he fired the sphere at the Aura Pokémon's attack.

"Ty!" Typhlosion bellowed, firing a stream of flame at the attack as well.

All of their attacks was so powerful, they were evenly match. Josh could feel his strength leaving him. But he couldn't give up. Josh will save Reiki no matter what. "COME BACK TO US!" Josh screams.

Then all of their attacks exploded as smoke covered the arena.

 _Music Stops_

The smoke began to clear up revealing Josh, Charizard and Typhlosion still standing as Shadow Reiki was unconscious. The three of them was panting after they used their attacks together.

"Gr..." Shadow Reiki growled weakly as she slowly stands up. The Aura Pokémon took a knee and the Shadow Stone glowed once more. A huge purple sphere of shadow energy engulfs Shadow Reiki.

The star broach began to react as a yellow light sphere appeared from the broach. Both of the sphere began reacting to one another. Nia can see that the shadow sphere is destroyed and Shadow Reiki was swallowed up by the yellow sphere. The Dark Coliseum disappeared from existence.

The Woods

The trainers and the Pokémon can see Shadow Reiki floating unconscious.

"Hm?" Josh asked.

The Shadow Synergy Stone cracks into pieces. A bright light began to shine from Shadow Reiki. Josh watches the power of the Shadow Synergy Stone leaving Shadow Reiki. The light disappeared as Reiki was back to her original form. Reiki slowly falls onto the ground gently.

"There it is." Gene pointed out.

Appearing behind the Aura Pokémon was a black hexagon that held the Shadow Synergy Stone. Reiki was wearing a aura blue bracelet that has her Mega Stone. Gene used Psychic to pick up the Shadow Synergy Stone.

"Whew." Nia sighed. "I'm just glad everyone is safe."

"I never thought that Synergy Stones has that kind of power." Rotom Dex said.

Anne showed the broach to Josh. It was broken like last time.

"All of the power from you, Kiara and the stone was not enough to quell the Shadow Synergy Stone." Anne said.

"We've saved Reiki, thanks to us." Ash smiled.

"Because Josh never gave up on Reiki." Nia smiled.

Serena takes a closer look at the broken broach. "Can it be fixed?" Serena wondered.

"We're not sure." Nia answered truthfully.

"So what are going to do with the stone?" Ash asked.

"I'm taking the stone back to my people." Anne answered as Gene floated besides her. She looks at Josh. "Watch over Reiki, Josh. I hope you find the answer you're looking for."

"I know, Anne." Josh sighed. "I know."

Anne walks over and kisses him on the cheek before walking back to Gene. Then Anne and Gene teleported away.

"And there they go." Nia said.

"Guys, Reiki is gone!" Rotom Dex alarms them.

They all turned around and notice Reiki is gone. Josh walks over to the spot where Reiki was.

"Where do you think Reiki went?" Ash asks him.

"I don't know, Ash." Josh said.

Nia felt her phone vibrating and answered the call. After talking on the phone, she hung up. "Everyone is safe and sound." Nia tells them. "They're all waiting for us at the Ferrum League."

* * *

Ferrum League

The Pokémon Trainers entered the stadium and they were greeted by their friends and the Smashers. Pikachu notices there was one Smasher that wasn't there. Alyssa smiled as she welcomes them back.

"I'm glad that you guys are safe." Alyssa said.

"Thank you, Alyssa." Josh said.

"Did you and Kiara tried to bring in Reiki?"

"We haven't." Kiara answered her. "She disappeared after the battle somehow."

"That's a shame." Alyssa said.

"I see that you guys did okay here." Josh said, looking past her.

Standing behind her was the fallen wolf soldiers. There was so many dead corpses on the battlefield.

"Well, it's safe to say that the Ferrum Region has been saved once again." Glenn said walking up to them.

"Hell yeah." Josh said.

* * *

Two days has passed since the Ferrum Region Crisis. The Smashers stayed to help out, fixing some areas of the League. On the third day, the Ferrum League has been fixed. Fox took a seat next to Falco and Meta Knight. Everyone was in a conference room, waiting for Josh, Kiara, the League Masters, the League Champion and the Grand Master.

"I'm glad that the Ferrum Region is safe." Fox said. "That was a tough battle."

"I know." Falco said. "But it does give us a nice warm up before the next tournament."

Captain Falcon was sitting next to Falco. "Any idea where they are?" he wondered.

There were so many tv reporters and the press from the Ferrum Sports Brodcasting Company aka FSBC. Alyssa enters the room from the back along with the League Masters and the League Champion with Nia, followed closely by Josh and Kiara with Typhlosion and Charizard.

Josh walks up to the stand as Alyssa and the others stood behind him.

"It has been a while since I was up here." Josh smiled, talking into the microphone. "I know there are some reports over the last two weeks that Team Atom was crushed. And in those last two weeks, Team Atom now call themselves Team Delta. They were involved with the Ferrum Region incident. I'll start taking your questions." He pointed to a pretty brunette girl. "You?"

"Do you plan to stay here in the Ferrum League as Grand Master?"

"No I do not." Josh answers her. "I plan to keep traveling to new places. And due to my absence, Alyssa will remain to be the Grand Master. You, the man with the blue shirt." He pointed to the man.

"Is it safe for Battle Trainers to use Synergy Burst again?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Josh replied. "The Ferrum League has been reopened and will be doubling the security for when the Ferrum Region is in danger."

"What about those rumors that every League is covering up?"

"No more questions." Josh answered him.

* * *

Neos City Airport

Everyone was standing inside the main hall.

"So where are you guys going now?" Nia asks Ash.

"We'll be heading back to the Alola Region." Ash answers her.

"That leaves me and Brock to go back to Kanto." Misty added.

"And I'm heading back to Hoenn." Serena smiled.

"What about you two?" Misty asks Josh.

"Kiara and I are heading to Kalos." Josh answers her. "We'll be meeting up a couple of friends there. Ash." The teen said, walking up to the raven haired trainer. "I hope we meet again someday. And on that day, we'll have a Pokémon Battle."

"I like that." Ash nodded his head.

The two trainer shook each other hands. Everyone said good bye and got on their plane, leaving for their destination.

* * *

The Smash Mansion

Command Room

Fox walks into the command room where Master Hand and Crazy Hand were floating behind Mewtwo. The Genetic Pokémon had his eyes close until he opens them and turns around to look at Fox.

"I take it that the Ferrum Region is saved." Master Hand said.

"Yes." the leader of Star Fox answered. "We helped out the trainers to protect the Synergy Stone from the Shadow Synergy Stone that was used by Team Delta."

"What about the Lucario?"

"Disappeared right after the battle."

"Did Josh and Kiara say what region are they from?" Mewtwo asked.

"No they haven't." Fox answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"For some reason Josh can transform into an anthro wolf." Mewtwo replied.

"Is that even possible?" Fox wondered. The leader looks at Master Hand. "Are they from a world that we know?"

"Not that I know of." the hand answered. "I'm not sure where they're from."

"I think it would be a good idea to keep a close eye on them." Fox suggested.

"I agree." Master Hand said. "Mewtwo, I want you to keep an eye on them."

"What about you two?" Mewtwo asks him.

"Crazy and I are still working on the next tournament." Master Hand answered him. "We'll send you guys a letter once the tournament is ready."

Master Hand snaps his fingers and two portals appeared. Fox steps in the portal and the portal disappeared. Mewtwo takes one last look of the hologram before departing for his world. Now he is off to keep an eye on Josh and Kiara. What secrets are they keeping? Only time will tell.

* * *

 _And that's that for this story. Now the sequel won't be another crossover with Super Smash Bros and Pokémon. The sequel will only focus in the Pokémon World. It will be released before Sword and Shield comes out. So look forward to it and don't forget to leave a review!_


End file.
